Lost and Found
by magicaltears
Summary: What if Olivia had a daughter that no one knew about, including Elliot. This fic is sort of AU, but not really. Eventual EO! Lots of drama, romance, and some angst. Rating will eventually change but for now, anyone can read it. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky (My real name is Brittany I.E. Britt, but my nickname is Sky. I'll answer to either one. Lol, Not that it matters at all.)

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, means I don't own it. I would love to own all the SVU characters, unfortunately I don't .

Author's Note: I have been a fan of SVU for a ridiculous amount of years. This is only my fourth SVU fic so please review and tell me how it is!

Summary: What if Olivia had a daughter that no one knew about, including Elliot. This fic is sort of AU, but not really. I figure it takes place in the 6th season, that way Elliot and Olivia are still really close. Also, as cute as Eli is, he's not in the fic. Kathy and Elliot are together though. I am a HUGE EO shipper, so it'll be EO eventually, but as for now, Elliot and Kathy are together, but they are having major problems. K? K.

* * *

The 1-6 was dead. That was the only way to put it. There were no new cases, no old cases that they hadn't either closed or were considered cold.

"You know, you'd think we'd be happy no one was getting raped and beaten today…but god damn I'm bored."

Olivia Benson turned towards the voice across the room. She smiled softly at Odafin Tutuola or Fin as he was known.

"I know the feeling. I'm so bored I've counted the ceiling tiles. There are 148 of them."

John Munch laughed at his two co-workers.

"I actually have a theory on ceiling tiles…the government-"

"Shut up John."

Olivia turned to look across the desk at her partner, Elliot Stabler. He looked irritated, not that it was uncommon for him to look irritated, but today he looked even more so.

"You okay El?"

Elliot looked up and his blue eyes met her chocolate ones.

"Yeah, just tired."

Olivia could read him like a book, he wasn't okay. However, she knew that pushing him right now, especially in front of others, would do nothing except aggravate him further, so she dropped it.

"Go Home."

The four detectives turned towards the voice of their boss, Donald Cragen, and responded as one.

"Who?"

Cragen laughed.

"All four of you. There's nothing going on around here so get out. I don't want to see any of you until Monday unless there is a case. You're all four on call though so keep your cell phones on you."

Not having to be told twice, the four detectives started shutting down their computers to leave for the weekend.

"Hey, Munch and I are headed to the bar, you two want to join us?"

Elliot immediately agreed but Olivia shook her head.

"No can do guys, sorry."

Elliot quirked an eyebrow.

"Why not? Got a hot date?"

Olivia turned towards her partner and could swear she saw jealously, but ignored it.

"No El, just plans with a friend. I'll see you guys Monday."

Before the three male detectives could respond, the female of the group was already out the door towards the elevator.

"What's her deal?"

Elliot turned back towards Munch and Fin and noticed they were staring at him questionably.

"What?"

Fin rolled his eyes.

"I asked what was up with her. She normally always goes out with us."

Elliot shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Munch quirked an eyebrow.

"How do you not know?"

Elliot turned his stare towards Munch.

"Why would I know?"

Munch rolled his eyes.

"You're her best friend."

Elliot nodded and then shrugged again.

"I honestly have no idea. She has been sort of secretive lately. Now, let's get out of here. We can finish discussing my partners secret life at the bar. I'm scared if we stay here any longer we're going to get roped into paperwork."

The paperwork comment seemed to get Fin and Munch motivated and the three detectives walked out of the precinct.

* * *

"Mommy!"

Before Olivia could even enter her apartment she was attacked by a tornado of long brown curls.

"Sweetheart, mommy needs to breathe."

The curly haired brunette let go of her mother, very reluctantly and settled back in front of her.

"Your home!"

Olivia smiled at her daughter. She was her reason for living. The 6 year old had long curly brown hair, huge brown eyes and olive skin that matched her mothers. Olivia looked around before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"Yes honey I'm home. Where's Sam?"

The little brunette shrugged.

"Skylar Elizabeth…where is Sam?"

"I'm right here Olivia."

Olivia turned towards the voice and smiled at the woman. Samantha Blackwell had been her best friend for years, and she was also Sky's godmother. The two women were as different as night and day. Where Olivia had a dark complexion, dark eyes and dark hair, Samantha had blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and was always pale.

"How was she today?"

Sam smiled.

"She was an angel as usual. You're home early."

Olivia nodded and placed her bag on the table, her gun in the locked cabinet far away from Sky's reach and headed towards the kitchen.

"Today was literally dead. I sat at my desk all day playing games on my computer."

Sam snorted, she knew how much the brunette hated sitting still.

"Are you on or off this weekend?"

Olivia started pulling lettuce and cheese out of the refrigerator while listening to the blonde.

"I'm on call this weekend. Hopefully I wont get called it but it rarely happens that I don't."

Sam nodded.

"I know. By the way, my parents are in town and want to see you and Sky."

Olivia nodded. Sam and Olivia had lived next door to each other while they were in elementary school. Whenever her mother would go on a drinking binge, Olivia would sneak over to Sam's house and stay there as long as she could. Samantha's parents, Tom and Dorthy had taken Olivia under their wing as their second daughter.

"I'd love to see them."

Sam smiled.

"Alright well since your home, I'm going to head out. I'm meeting Josh at the bar tonight. I'll be home late."

Olivia nodded.

"Skylar Elizabeth! Come say goodbye to Sam!"

The brunette tornado was back and flew right into the blonde's arms.

"Sam are you coming back?"

Samantha nodded.

"Of course sweetheart. However, you will probably already be asleep by the time I get home so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Sky nodded and kissed the woman's cheek before running back to her room to continue taking care of her teddy bears.

"Night Liv."

"Night Sam."

* * *

It was 9:00 pm and Olivia was exhausted.

"Mommy?"

Looking next to her she smiled at her daughter's wide eyes. After dinner the two Benson girls had sat on the couch and watched The Lion King together. By the end of the movie, Sky had her head on her mom's shoulder and was tucked into her side.

"What baby?"

"Can we go to the zoo tomorrow?"

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Only if you hop to it and brush your teeth. I'll be in in a few minutes and I'll read you a story."

Sky ran towards the bathroom to brush her teeth with her Winnie the pooh toothbrush, leaving a laughing Olivia in her wake.

* * *

TBC! I know it's sort of confusing, but more will be explained in the next few chapters. By the way, this will be EO eventually, it's just going to take some time getting there. Please review! If I don't get any reviews, I wont bother continuing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.k.A. Sky

Disclaimer: It's 6:11 AM, I'm already at work and I haven't been to bed yet, just to make $100. I.E. I don't own anything except Sky, and Sam so far.

* * *

"Liv?"

Olivia jumped as she heard her best friend's voice.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Livia."

Olivia shrugged.

"What's up?"

Sam sighed and plopped down next to her best friend, cuddling underneath Olivia's comforter.

"Why are guys such asses?:

Olivia laughed sadly.

"Your asking the wrong person. What happened?"

"Josh broke up with me."

Olivia looked at the blonde sharply and saw her emerald eyes filling with tears. The detective quickly pulled her best friend into her arms and held her as she cried for her broken heart.

* * *

The ringing of the alarm shook Olivia and Sam awake, quite literally as Sam screamed and the scream caused Olivia to jump into action, reaching for her gun, eyes searching for danger.

"What's wrong?"

Sam looked up from the floor where she had fallen off the bed and laughed at the exhausted detective.

"Calm down Liv! Put the gun down. It was me! I screamed because of the alarm going off on a SATURDAY!"

Olivia looked at her best friend blankly for a few seconds before her brain caught up, then she blushed and put her gun back on the table.

"Oops!"

Sam laughed even harder.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you last night."

Olivia shrugged it off.

"That's what best friends are for."

Before Sam could respond, Olivia's cell phone started buzzing.

"Benson."

"_Hey Liv. Sorry to bug you on our 'off weekend' but Cap just called, we got a big case."_

Olivia groaned.

"I thought we all had the weekend off."

_Elliot couldn't help but laugh. He rarely heard his best friend whine, but she was definitely whining now._

"_Apparently this is a big enough case that Cap needs his four lead detectives on it. Munch and Fin are already on their way. Want me to come and pick you up?"_

Olivia sighed in frustration.

"No thanks. I'll meet you there. Where's the scene?"

_Elliot sighed. Ever since Olivia moved, she hadn't let him come to her apartment. He didn't even know her address by her choice (nor to her knowledge), he had snuck a look at her drivers license when she was in the bathroom during a stakeout._

"_Central Park near The Ramble."_

Olivia was almost dressed as she finished talking to her partner.

"Alright, see you there in fifteen."

Once she heard Elliot disconnect she threw the phone on her bed and rushed around to finish getting dressed.

"So much for a weekend off huh?"

Olivia sighed and nodded.

"Sorry Sam. Are you going to be okay here with Sky?"

Sam nodded.

Yep, just keep me posted."

Olivia nodded, grabbed her life essentials (Keys, phone, badge and gun), waved goodbye to her best friend, and ran out the door.

* * *

"Sammy?"

Hearing the little girl's voice brought a smile to Sam's face.

"What's wrong honey?"

The little brunette ran towards the couch and sat down next to the blonde, cuddling into her side.

"Where's mommy?"

Sam sighed, this was one of the most asked questions in the house.

"She got called into work."

Sky sighed and nodded, having already guessed this.

"So no Zoo today?"

Sam shook her head, the zoo was Sky and Olivia's special thing to do together.

"How about we go to the park today instead? We can go get a hot dog, go to the park, then come home and make mommy dinner. How about that?"

Sky instantly brightened and nodded.

"Alright sweetheart, well I'm going to take a shower really quick. So why don't you go play and we'll go as soon as I'm done okay?"

Sky nodded, kissed Sam on the cheek and then ran to play with her toys.

* * *

TBC! I know there was next to no action in this one, but it was cute. I've already got up to chapter 5 written, just not typed. So the more you review, the quicker you get to chapter 3. I'm trying to write ahead so I can post regularly. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue this. Thanks to those who have reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I'm a broke college student, trust me, I own nothing that has to do with SVU. I do however own Sky, Sam and Emma (so far).

* * *

Olivia sat down in her chair and sighed, highly irritated. Just as they had started working on the case that they had been called in on Internal Affairs had come and taken the case away. The woman who had been raped and murdered had been an officer undercover so IAB and the FBI were handling the case.

"Liv?"

Olivia turned her eyes upwards across the desk at her partner.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Also I don't understand why we are here. IAB has the case, it's our weekend off. Why are we still here?"

Elliot knew exactly how she felt. He had been planning on taking the twins to visit his sister at their inn today, horse back riding, swimming, etc while Kathleen visited Maraueen at school, that way Kathy had the day to herself.

"Cap wants us to stay here until IAB is going to keep the case. He said he doesn't want to send us home just to call us back in a couple hours."

Olivia nodded and leaned back in her chair. She had finished her paperwork yesterday so there was nothing to do but sit back and wait.

* * *

"Sammy I'm going to play in the tires."

Sam looked to the castle made out of tires on the playground and nodded.

"Stay where I can see you."

Sky nodded and bolted towards the tires, her brown curls flying out behind her.

* * *

"Hi."

Sky looked behind her and saw a little girl who looked to be three.

"Hi I'm Sky, what's your name?"

The little girl had dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. She looked small and kind of dirty from what Sky could see.

"Emma."

"Where's your mommy and daddy?"

Emma shrugged.

"Mommy left me here two night times ago. Don't know where daddy is. He hurted me."

Sky had her mother's intuition when it counted and knew she had to help this little girl.

"Emma lets go talk to Sam."

Sky tried to take Emma's hand but she winced and flinched away from her.

"NO! Boys hurt you!"

Sky was confused for a minute before she realized what was wrong.

"No, Sam is Samantha. She's a girl."

Emma instantly calmed down, nodded and took Sky's hand, both exiting the tires.

"SAMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sam heard her god-daughter yell her name and immediately ran over towards her. Upon coming into view, Sam noticed Sky had a little girl by the hand and sped up until she reached the two.

"Hey Baby, whose your friend?"

Sky smiled sadly.

"This is Emma. She said that her mommy left her here two days ago. She doesn't know where her daddy is either, all she knows is that he hurt her."

Sam nodded before turning her attention to Emma.

"Are you hungry honey?"

Emma nodded shyly, hiding partially behind Sky.

"Alright well let's go get something to eat and then I'm going to call some people to help us find your mommy."

* * *

TBC! Please review. I'm going to post this one now and the next chapter tomorrow. I know the chapters are short but they are coming quite frequently so I figure it's better than longer chapters 3 months apart. I have up to chapter 8 written and part of chapter 9 written. Anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with SVU. Dick Wolfe does, lucky man!!!! I do however own Sky, Sam and Emma (So far).

* * *

"Who wants to play a game?"

Elliot, Olivia and Fin all turned their attention to Munch.

"What kind of game?"

John smirked.

"Something like truth or dare except it's all truth. So you can ask anyone anything and they have to answer unless they have a good reason not too."

Olivia internally winced. She knew this could get ugly but there was nothing better to do so she agreed as did Fin and Elliot.

* * *

"Alright, since it was my idea, I get to go 1st. Fin, how old were you when you first smoked a joint?"

Fin quirked an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I ever have?"

Munch rolled his eyes.

"You were in narcotics, everyone in narcotics has smoked before."

Fin conceded, it was the truth.

"I was 14. Alright, Elliot, how old were you when you knew you wanted to be a cop?"

"10. I knew I wanted to help people but I was scared of fire so it made perfect sense to be a cop."

Olivia laughed at her partners 10 year old self's reasoning. She knew everyone was starting out mild, it'd heat up really quick.

"Liv, why do you change your chair so often?"

Olivia laughed.

"I originally kept it short because it got in my way and I was trying to fit in with the guys in a male dominated profession. However, I like It better longer so it's worth the frustration. Alright, Munch, why'd you come to SVU after you retired from Homicide?"

"I got bored, simple as that. Stabler, ever had an erotic dream about a coworker?"

Fin laughed, Elliot blushed and Olivia coughed.

"Yes."

Munch grinned.

"Who?"

Before Elliot could answer and make an ass out of himself Olivia intervened.

"He already answered your question John. It's his turn."

"Fin, who do you think is the most good looking at the 1-6?"

Before Fin could answer Elliot cut him off quickly.

"The answer cannot be Olivia."

Fin looked panicked for a moment before smirking.

"Casey."

Elliot glared.

"Casey doesn't count, she doesn't technically work here."

Fin grinned even wider.

"No you said AT THE 1-6. Well look in Cragen's office because Casey just walked in."

Elliot muttered but conceded.

"Liv, what's your favorite sex position?"

Olivia laughed, figured it would be Fin asking her the 1st completely sexual question.

"Met on top. I like to have the control. I don't trust anyone else with it."

Fin laughed.

"Never can shake bad ass Benson can ya?"

Olivia smiled seductively.

"Wouldn't you like to know baby?"

Turning her attention back to Elliot she couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be trying not to glare at Fin, but failing miserably.

"El, how many people have you slept with?"

"Two. Kathy and I got together in high school, took each other's virginity. Then we broke up, I got with someone else, then Kathy and I got back together and you all know the rest."

Olivia couldn't help but feel ashamed. She had slept with more people in six months than he had in twenty plus years.

"Munch, where's the kinkiest place you've ever had sex?"

Munch grinned.

"The cribs in Homicide back about ten years ago."

Everyone groaned, all vowing to make sure he went up the cribs alone from now on.

"Fin, ever been to a gay bar for something other than a case?"

Fin shook his head.

"No. Liv, ever slept with a girl?"

Olivia nodded.

"Yep, back in college. El, ever called out the wrong name in bed?"

Elliot blushed and nodded, not daring to tell her that he had called out her name in his sleep while in bed with his wife.

"Liv, what's your deepest darkest secret?"

Before Olivia had the chance to answer (luckily for her), Cragen came out into the bullpen.

"The four of you head over to Central Park by the playground. A little girl has been abandoned and said to a woman and another little girl her father hurt her. Olivia you're lead on this one because the little girl is scared of men."

Olivia nodded.

"What's the little girl's name?"

"Only got a first name…Emma."

* * *

TBC! Drama starts unfolding next chapter. Please review!!!! I have up to chapter 8 written so you'll be getting an update a day for the next couple of days if the reviews keep coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with SVU. I do however own Sky, Sam, Officer Dwight and Emma (so far).

* * *

"Sammy? Can I call mommy?"

Sam shook her head.

"Not right now honey. Later, okay?"

Sky nodded and turned her attention back to playing with Emma.

* * *

Olivia sighed as she got into the passenger seat of her and Elliot's squad car.

"You okay Liv?"

Olivia shrugged.

"I'm fine. I just hate child abandonment cases. I don't understand how a parent could just leave their child."

Elliot nodded.

"I know the feeling"

* * *

A police car as well as an ambulance arrive almost instantly after Samantha had called 911.

"Ma'am?"

Sam turned towards the voice and smiles lightly at the older officer.

"Yes?"

"Were you the one who called 911?"

Sam nodded.

"Yes. I'm Samantha Blackwell. My god-daughter found the little girl Emma, over in the tires."

The officer nodded, his gray hair flopping as he did.

"We'll need to have her checked out in the ambulance. A few detectives are on their way to talk to her then we'll take her to the hospital."

Sam nodded sadly, wishing there was more that she could do.

* * *

"Damn you two are slow!"

Fin rolled his eyes at the outburst from Elliot.

"That's what I get for letting the old man drive."

Munch glared at his partner.

"Are we going to sit around all day discussing my driving or are we going to get to work?"

Before anyone could respond with a (sarcastic) comment, a scream pierced the air and the four detectives ran towards the sound.

* * *

"NO!!!!!!!!!"

As the officer tried harder and harder to get the little girl to calm down, the harder she screamed and fought.

Olivia saw what was going on and immediately went to help.

"Officer…"

The older officer looked up in relief.

"Dwight."

Olivia nodded.

"I'll take it from here."

Officer Dwight nodded and backed away. Olivia crouched down so she was closer to the little girl's height.

"Hi honey, my name's Olivia."

Emma looked up and smiled through her tears, immediately feeling better in the presence of the kind looking detective.

"Hi. I'm Emma."

Olivia nodded how little the girl had on and even though it was a warm day she was still shivering. Talking the coat off and wrapping it around her shoulders, she noticed how tiny she really was.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Can I pick you up?"

Emma nodded so Olivia picked her up carefully, resting her against her hip."

"Emma can you tell me how old you are?"

"I'm three."

Before Olivia could say anything else, Emma started shaking and hid her face in the woman's shoulder.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Don't let him hurt me! Please Livvie!"

Olivia turned and noticed Elliot walking purposely towards them.

"Emma honey that's my friend Elliot, he wouldn't hurt you. He's like a big teddy bear."

Olivia tried not to laugh, she knew if Elliot caught her saying he was a teddy bear there'd be pranks played on her for a week. However, she instantly sobered up when she realized that Emma didn't seem to be listening. Luckily Elliot seemed to understand as he stopped several feet away. He mouthed to her that Fin, Munch and himself were going to talk to the witnesses. After seeing her nod, he left Emma in Olivia's capable hands and went over towards the blonde and the little brunette who had more of a connection to the case than anyone realized.

* * *

TBC! I know this was short but as I said I figured you'd rather have short regular updates than very irregular long updates. Please review. The last chapter was the least read so hopefully people are still liking this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please keep them coming. They make me want to write more!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sam, Sky, and Emma (So far).

* * *

Sam sighed, desperately wanting to check on Emma but had been asked to stay with Sky and wait for the detectives to come and talk to them.

"Ma'am?"

Sam looked up and saw three men walking towards her. She smiled slightly at the man with the pony-tail, having always been attracted to the bad boy look.

"Hello."

Fin smiled at the woman, she was definitely beautiful.

"I'm Detective Tutuola, This is my partner Detective Munch and this is Detective Stabler."

Sam smiled as Fin pointed towards each man.

"I'm Samantha Blackwell, Sam for short, and this is my god-daughter Skylar. Sky, say hi to the detectives."

Sky looked up and smiled, saying Hi shyly.

Elliot couldn't help but gasp,. Munch and Fin's eyes grew to the size of saucers. This little girl could be Olivia's twin.

Elliot smiled softly at the little brunette.

"Hi Skylar. My name's Elliot. Can you come and talk to me for a couple minutes while my friends talk to your god-mother here?"

Skylar shook her head.

"I'm not supposed to talk or go anywhere with strangers."

Sam smiled and crouched down, looking deeply into the chocolate puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay honey. I'll still e able to see you. Just stay close to Detective Stabler, okay?"

Sky nodded and when Elliot held out his hand she grasped it tightly.

* * *

Olivia sighed, she felt terrible for what she knew was coming for this little girl.

"Livvie?"

"Yes?"

"Is the lady nice?"

Olivia nodded. Emma was referring to the nurse in the ambulance.

"She sure is. She's going to look after you for a few minutes while I go tell my friends where I'll be then I'll go with you to the hospital. How does that sound?"

Emma nodded and let Olivia lay her on the gurney in the back of the ambulance.

"Please don't forget about me Livvie."

Olivia had to bite her lip to keep the tears at bay. How could anybody hurt this sweet little girl. She smiled sadly and kissed the little brunette on the forehead.

"Don't worry baby, I wont."

* * *

Elliot couldn't help but feel an almost fatherly connection with the brunette who held his hand tightly. When the two reached a bench that was far enough away that they couldn't hear Munch and Fin but close enough so Sam could still keep an eye on Sky, the little girl sat on the bench while Elliot crouched down in front of her.

"Skylar, can you tell me how old you are?"

"Call me Sky. Only time anyone calls me Skylar is when I'm in trouble and I'm not in trouble am I?"

Elliot smiled and shook his head.

"No honey, you're not in trouble."

Sky smiled sweetly.

"I'm 6."

Elliot nodded.

"And what were you and Sam doing today?"

"Well I was supposed to go with my mommy to the zoo but she had to go to work so Sam said we could play here and then later we could go home and make mommy dinner."

Elliot smiled, very in touch with canceling plans with kids to go to work.

"Does Sam live with you and your mommy?"

Sky nodded.

"Sam always says our house is the coolest because it's just us girls. No boys allowed!"

Elliot laughed.

"So can you tell me about when you found Emma?"

Sky nodded again, her brown curls bouncing as she did.

"I went into the tire castle. I was looking for the dragon who ate my bear a couple days ago."

Elliot smiled fondly, this little girl reminded him of Lizzie.

"When I got in I heard somebody say hi. I thought it was the dragon trying to trick me so I turned round real fast and that's when I saw Emma. She looked too little to be playing on big kids stuff so I asked where her mommy and daddy were."

As Elliot listened to Sky talk he couldn't help but be impressed. Here was a six year old girl who when normal kids her age would have told Emma to go away, she knew to help her.

"What did she tell you when you asked where her mommy and daddy were?"

"She told me she had been left here for two nights. Her mommy had left her there. Then she told me her daddy hurt her."

Elliot jotted down a few notes in his notebook before looking up into the little girls caramel eyes.

"Then what happened?"

"I told her we needed to go see Sam but she started crying and telling me boys hurt you. I told her Sam was really Samantha and she was really nice and she came with me."

Elliot nodded, letting the little girl know he was listening without interrupting.

"I took her over to Sam, she took us to get something to eat and while we eated she called 911."

Elliot smiled as she finished her story.

"Well Sky, you've been a very big help."

Sky smiled shyly.

"My mommy always told me to tell the truth to police officers. Also to look at their I.D.'s and badge. Can I see yours? I'm supposed to ask before I talked to you but since Sam said it was okay I forgot."

Elliot smiled and handed the brunette his holder with badge and I.D. in it.

"My mommy had one just like this!"

Elliot quirked an eyebrow.

"IS your mommy a police officer?"

Sky nodded, happy to talk about her mom.

"What's her name?"

* * *

Olivia climbed up the hill and saw Elliot sitting in front of a bench talking to a little girl.

'_Sky has that shirt'_

Upon getting closer she realized that the little girl was indeed HER little girl.

'_Shit'_

* * *

Sky looked up at Elliot but before she could answer she saw her mother behind him.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Elliot turned around to introduce himself in time to see Sky throw herself at his partner.

'_Mommy?'_

_

* * *

  
_

TBC! What'd you think?????


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: If I owned SVU, do you think I'd be writing fan fiction? Okay then! Anyway, I own Sam, Sky and Emma (so far).

* * *

Olivia smiled lovingly at the young girl in her arms.

"Hi baby."

"Mommy I want you to meet my friend Elliot!"

Before she could respond Elliot had made his way over to the pair.

"Actually Sky your mom and I have already met."

Sky looked at Olivia for confirmation and Olivia nodded.

"Honey, Elliot's my work partner."

Sky smiled.

"So you like him?"

Olivia laughed.

"He's okay."

Olivia looked at her partner over her daughter's head and couldn't help but wince at the emotions floating around in his baby blue eyes. Anger, confusion and hurt being the most prominent.

"So it was okay to tell him about Emma?"

Turning her attention back to the brunette in her arms she nodded.

"Yes baby, you were a very good girl for not only telling Elliot about Emma, but for helping her in the first place.

Sky smiled proudly.

"I helped a little kid just like you do mommy. Does that mean I'm a police officer too?"

Olivia laughed.

"Baby you can be mommy's helper instead, how about that?"

Sky squealed and hugged her mother tightly, almost cutting off her mother's circulation.

"Thanks Mommy! Do I get a badge like you and Elliot too?"

Olivia nodded.

"Sure honey. We'll go to the store and get you one later okay?"

Sky nodded happily.

"Skylar where's your god-mother?"

Sky pointed to where Munch and Fin were talking to a a blonde that Olivia now identified as Samantha.

"Mommy, is Emma okay?"

Olivia smiled sadly.

"She will be baby. Now let's get you back to your godmother so Elliot and I can go with Emma to the hospital."

"Why? Is she sick?"

Olivia shrugged truthfully.

"I don't know sweets, that's what we are going to try and figure out."

Sky nodded and settled into her mother's arms as the trio met up with the other trio.

* * *

"Liv?"

Olivia smiled at Sam.

"So I see you've met my three co-workers."

Sam nodded.

"Nice guys."

Olivia laughed.

"Yeah well, it really just depends on the day."

Fin and Munch looked towards the two women, their confusion mounting by the second. Apparently Olivia knew both witnesses if the fact that she was talking to Samantha and Skylar was cuddled up in her arms. Add to that the look on Elliot's face, something was going on. They just had no idea what.

"Alright butterfly. Well Elliot and I are going to go help Emma. Okay?"

Sky pouted adorably.

"Are you going to be home for dinner?"

Olivia tapped her daughter's nose gently.

"I don't know. I'll call you two later. Okay?"

Sky nodded and allowed herself to be passed from Olivia to Samantha.

"Be good okay?"

Sky nodded.

"I always am! I love you mommy."

Olivia almost laughed at the look on Munch and Fin's faces, that was until she turned towards her partner and saw him glaring at the ground like it had committed a deadly sin.

"I love you too little one."

* * *

TBC! Hehe, don't worry, there will be a few huge blow-ups later on in the story. Also, just a warning, there is ONE person that knows about Sky. Can you guess who it is???


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Law and Order: SVU. I do however own Emma, Sky, and Sam (So far).

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed thus far! You guys have definitely made my week a lot better! I was originally going to wait and post this tomorrow, but since you've all been awesome about reviewing, I figured I'd post it now. I've already gotten chapters 9, 10, and 11 written and uploaded, and I'm working on chapter 12 now. So if you want more chapters, keep the reviews coming! Also, whichever person is the 100th reviewer, I'll e-mail you and you can either pick between 2 prizes, one is a song fic with whatever song you choose (please make it EO though, as I really don't want to write anything else!) or you can have a cameo in this story :D. Just a little incentive to continue reviewing :D.**

* * *

"So?"

Olivia sighed, she desperately wanted to avoid the upcoming argument. Unfortunately, no one was just going to drop it, especially the blue eyed hot head walking next to her.

"So?"

Elliot glared at her but she didn't seem to notice as she continued to stare right in front of her as they walked towards the ambulance that held the young victim.

"Got anything to say to me?"

Olivia smiled a cheeky smile.

"The gestation period of an elephant is 22 months."

Elliot resisted the urge to smack his partner upside her head and instead settled for scowling at her, a sound coming from his mouth that almost sounded like a growl.

"Don't be a smartass."

Olivia sighed.

"Elliot, there's a lot you don't know about my past and now is not the time to get into it. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

Elliot nodded, oh yeah, they'd talk about it. He'd make sure they talked later.

* * *

"You confused?"

Fin nodded.

"Did you know Liv had a kid?"

Munch shook his head.

"And from the look on his face, neither did Elliot."

* * *

"LIVVIE!"

Olivia smiled softly at the little brunette.

"Hi honey. Ready to go?"

Emma nodded.

"I'll meet you at the hospital with the car."

Olivia nodded and sat back as the ambulance sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

"Detective Benson?"

It had been two hours since they had finished with all the testing with Emma.

"Emma honey. I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to the doctor right outside, so you'll be able to see me the whole time through that window right there, okay?"

Emma nodded, keeping Olivia in her sights even as she exited the room with the doctor.

* * *

"So what's the diagnosis?"

Doctor Brenda Marshall sighed.

"Not good detective. You saw the bruises on her arms. It just gets worse. She has some severe internal damage. Right now I can't tell everything because I don't want to further traumatize her. So we're going to admit her and put her to sleep and then do a full internal exam."

Olivia shook her head sadly, people were just sick.

"What can you tell me?"

"That little girl in there has been through hell. She was definitely raped, repeatedly. Also, she was raped by more than one man, and with more than one object. We found splinters as well as semen in her, so you can take both to your lab and they can run the D.N.A. as well as try and find out what else was used. She's severely malnourished, she looks more like she's 2 rather than 3 ½. There are cuts and abrasions on her back and legs. Also severe bruising around her neck that look to be in the shape of a hand. There are new and old wounds on her back. That little girl has been tortured, and it's been going on for a long time."

Olivia wanted to cry as the doctor told her everything, how could anyone hurt that sweet little girl?

"When are you doing the internal exam?"

"In a few minutes. After we give her the meds she'll be out for the night."

Olivia nodded.

"Can I stay with her until she's asleep?"

Brenda nodded and smiled sadly as Olivia returned to Emma's room. Maybe, just maybe, things would turn out alright for the young girl.

* * *

TBC! Sorry it was so short. This just seemed to be a good place to end it. Please review! More reviews I get, Faster I update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is affiliated with Law and Order: SVU. If I did, do you think I'd be broke? Didn't think so. I do however own Sam, Sky and Emma (So far).

* * *

"Stabler! Where's your partner?"

Elliot sighed. Olivia had sent him back to the station hours ago while she sat with Emma.

"I'm right here."

Elliot looked up and saw Olivia standing in the doorway. She looked like she had been crying but he decided not to push her on it in front of everyone.

"What have we got Olivia?"

Elliot watched his partner tack up pictures of Emma's injuries, as well as copies of the statements taken from Sky and Sam on the board in the front of the squad room. He noticed there seemed to be a weight on her shoulders that he never noticed before.

"Emma, age 3. We still have no last name from her. I don't know if she knows it honestly. It's obvious she's never been to day-care so she may just not know it. Anyway, was found in the tires at Central park by Skylar Benson, age 6 and Samantha Blackwell, age 32."

At the name Skylar Benson, Cragen looked up at Olivia in surprise. He knew about Skylar, hell, Skylar called him grandpa. However, he knew that Elliot, Fin nor Munch knew about her. He also knew the situation and reason why Olivia had never told anyone about her beautiful daughter. Judging by the confusion on Munch and Fin's faces, and the scowl that seemed to be permanently attached to Elliot's face since he had arrived back at the station house hours ago, it seemed Olivia had yet to finally come clean about her past.

"Emma has been severely beaten, raped by several men as well as objects, tortured and malnourished."

Olivia pointed out the pictures of various wounds as she talked. She could feel the glare of Elliot's stare even though she had her back towards him. She knew that as soon as their day was officially over, Elliot was going to drag her either upstairs in the cribs or into an interrogation room and they were going to have a knock-down drag out fight.

"Doctors are doing an internal exam and possible surgery tonight if the internal damage that they suspect is severe enough. So we wont be able to talk to her until tomorrow morning at the earliest."

The group nodded, letting Olivia continue.

"Emma doesn't know her address nor does she know her mother or father's first names. I dropped off the samples that were taken from Emma during the rape kit, as well as a swab of her mouth so Melinda could run her DNA through the system, maybe we'll get lucky and one or both of her parents will be in the system."

"So is there anything we can do?"

Olivia shrugged.

"I guess we could go back and interview some people at the park. If she'd been there for two nights, maybe someone saw her at night and thought it was suspicious."

Cragen shook his head.

"If someone had seen a little girl by herself at night, don't you think that they would have called the police?"

Munch shrugged.

"We've all seen instances where witnesses have seen things but haven't said anything. There reasons are always either A.) They didn't want to get involved. Or B.) They were too busy."

"Well I think that we should call it a night people. Go home, get some much needed rest. Be here bright and early tomorrow. Instead of everyone meeting here, I want Munch and Fin to go interview people at the park. Interview early morning joggers and some of the moms who wait for their kids busses at the park. Benson, Stabler, I want you at the ME's office first thing tomorrow morning. Make sure that Melinda runs all the DNA that was taken from Emma as well as her own through the system. Also, I want to know what those lacerations are from as well as how old Melinda thinks they are."

The group nodded their heads and started packing up their desks.

"Benson, I'd like to see you in my office."

Olivia sighed and nodded, turning to follow her boss.

* * *

Once inside, Cragen shut the door and Olivia flopped into a chair in front of his desk.

"How did they find out?"

Olivia sighed, completely exhausted and it wasn't because of the case.

"Apparently Sky was playing in the tires and found Emma. Brought her out to see Sam and Sam called the police. Elliot, Fin and Munch went over and started interviewing Sky and Sam as I was with Emma. Didn't know that Sam was the one who called the police until I went to try and find Elliot and saw him talking to Sky. As soon as she saw me she screamed mommy and ran over to me. The look on Elliot's face would have been funny if the topic wasn't so serious."

Cragen nodded.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Olivia looked up hopefully.

"Tell him for me?"

Cragen laughed.

"Sorry Olivia. You know your like my daughter, but you know that he would even be more pissed at you if I told him than if you did."

Olivia sighed but conceded that he did have a point.

"You know, I'm not really quite sure what I'm worried about. He's not my husband, not my boyfriend, not anything other than my partner really. I mean, why do I care so much about what he thinks?"

Cragen fought the urge to roll his eyes. His two detectives were so completely clueless that it was a wonder sometimes that they were such amazing cops.

"He's also your best friend Liv."

"I know."

* * *

"Wonder what Cragen wants to talk to Liv about?"

Elliot looked at Munch like he was an idiot.

"Probably about why one of our witnesses has the same last name as her."

Munch shook his head.

"I don't know about that. He didn't look surprised when she said the name, he merely looked surprised that she said it in front of us."

Fin quirked an eyebrow.

"You think he knew?"

Munch shrugged.

"Maybe. You going to wait for her Elliot?"

Elliot nodded.

"Yeah, her and I are going to have a long discussion."

Before anyone could respond Elliot's cell phone started buzzing on his desk. Not even looking at the caller I.D. he answered it.

"Stabler"

'_Elliot, are you on your way?'_

"Kathy, there's a case that needs top priority right now. Not sure."

'_Damn it Elliot! I'm sitting here at Lizzie and Dickie's school waiting for you! Did you forget about parent teacher conferences?"_

Elliot winced, he HAD forgotten about parent teacher conferences, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"No Kath. I'm on my way now, I just meant that afterward I'm going to have to head back to the station."

'_Fine! Just get here soon!'_

Elliot hung up with his wife and then turned to his colleagues.

"I have to go. Dickie and Lizzie have parent/teacher conferences tonight. Tell Liv that I'll talk to her later."

Munch and Fin nodded and watched as Elliot ran out of the squad room.

"You going to tell Olivia that Elliot is going to talk to her later?"

Munch shook his head.

"Nope."

* * *

TBC! Please review and let me know what you think! I'm starting on the 10th chapter now and hopefully I'll be able to write chapters 10 and 11 tonight so I can make sure there will be regular updates. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing in affiliation with Law and Order: SVU. I own Sky, Sam, Emma (so far).

Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone! I hit 101 reviews earlier which makes me smile! Also, thanks to Sunshine016 for being my 100th reviewer! Look for her cameo appearance in a few chapters. I've written up to chapter 14 of this story so far and it's already uploaded and ready to post, just got to get there. I'm headed on over to work on chapter 15 now so hope you like this chapter and please review! Also, same deal goes for my 200th reviewer (If I get that many). If you're my 200th reviewer, I'll give you two options for prizes. Either I'll write an EO songfic with whatever song you like, or you can have a cameo appareance in Lost and Found, your choice! So keep reviewing, I love you all!

* * *

"So Cap how's your day been?"

Cragen tried not to laugh at the young detective. She was so obviously trying to stall that it was highly comical.

"Time to face the music Olivia."

The brunette pouted but nodded.

"Alright but if he kills someone, you better not get mad at me because you have to hire a new detective to fill in his place."

Cragen quirked his eyebrow.

"Who do you think he's going to kill?"

Olivia shrugged truthfully.

"There are several people he could want to kill. Right now though I think he wants to kill me the most so in that case if he kills me you're going to have to hire two new detectives, one because I'll be dead and one because he'll be in jail."

Cragen shrugged, seemingly unworried.

"Nah, I'll get him off on justifiable homicide."

Olivia threw a glare at her captain.

"Gee, thanks Cap."

Cragen laughed before pointing towards the door.

"Out!"

Olivia grumbled as she left, leaving a laughing Cragen behind her.

* * *

Olivia walked out of her bosses office and immediately noticed that her partner's desk was empty and his coat was gone.

"Where's Stabler?"

Munch smiled innocently while Fin shrugged.

"He had to go. Kathy called him and was yelling about parent/teacher conferences. He forgot even though he swore he didn't. So he's hauling ass, most likely with lights and sirens to make it there. It's a miracle that man doesn't need a chiropractor."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay I'm not following that line of thinking."

Fin grinned wolfishly.

"With all the nights he's spent on the couch."

Olivia glared at the man, even though he was right. She had noticed that Kathy had seemed to be picking fights with her husband a lot more these days. She had walked into the cribs on several occasions to hear tail ends of their fights from Elliot's side, including one time where she had heard Elliot yell into his phone that he wasn't quitting SVU and he wasn't leaving Manhattan.

Olivia had known for a long time that Elliot's marriage wasn't perfect, whose could be when you were married to someone who worked the hours that they all worked? But she had a feeling it was more than the hours, she just didn't know what it was.

"Alright guys well I'm out of here. Enjoy your time night guys."

Fin and Munch waved at Olivia before turning back to each other. Once she was out the door they both smiled.

"She's going to kill us when she finds out that Elliot's going to make her talk later."

Munch just shrugged.

"Eh, maybe we'll get lucky and they'll just kill each other. That way there's no mess to clean up."

Fin threw a balled up piece of paper at his partner before turning off his computer and walking out the door, leaving Munch thinking to himself.

'_Damn, now everyone's leaving me.'_

* * *

"Finally you're here."

Elliot winced at the fire in his wife's eyes. He was 20 minutes late and that was with lights and sirens (Fin was right).

"Sorry Kath, there was a lot of traffic."

Kathy huffed and turned on her heels, leading the way into the school with Elliot following behind her.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stabler."

Elliot and Kathy both smiled politely at the twins teacher, Mrs. Kelly.

Elliot knew he should be listening, this was his kids teacher, but he couldn't help his thoughts drifting towards his partner. There had to be a good reason why she never told him about her daughter. His first thought had been that she had adopted Sky recently, but he vetoed it almost immediately. It was too obvious that Sky had come from inside Olivia. They looked almost identical, down to the olive skin and the huge brown eyes.

"Elliot?!"

Elliot turned his attention back to the present and noticed Mrs. Kelly staring at him and Kathy glaring.

"I'm sorry what?"

Kathy sighed, completely irritated at her husband.

"Mrs. Kelly was asking if you were still going to come and talk to Lizzie and Dickie's class on Monday?"

Elliot nodded and added it into his reminders in his phone.

"I'll be here. What time?"

Mrs. Kelly smiled.

"10:30 work okay?"

Elliot nodded.

"That'll be fine."

Mrs. Kelly smiled again and went on talking, Elliot immediately tuning her out.

* * *

"Could you have even acted like you cared what our children's teacher was saying!?"

Kathy barely made it outside the school before she started yelling. To be fair, Elliot knew he deserved it.

"I do care Kath! I'm sorry it's just this case-."

"It's ALWAYS a case Elliot! Your job is more important than your kids and frankly I'm sick of it!"

Elliot turned towards his wife and for the first time in years really looked at her. She had definitely changed. She was no longer the same care free young woman he fell in love with in high school. She was older now, though so was he, but her eyes had changed the most. There was a coldness there that had never been there before.

"Don't you dare accuse me of not caring about my children. They are my world Kathy and you know that. I work as hard as I do to keep my kids safe!"

That wasn't the complete truth and they both knew it. Sure, Elliot worked to keep his kids safe, but he could do that from Queens SVU as well. No, the reason he stayed at the 1-6 was because of one person, a certain brunette detective.

Kathy had known it for years, and she was sick of him hiding it.

* * *

TBC! Oooh, drama unfolds. I know it's not that great of a fight, but it continues in the next chapter. :D. Anyway, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is affiliated with Law and Order: SVU. I however own Sky, Sam and Emma. Also anyone else you don't recognize, chances are I own them.

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_Elliot turned towards his wife and for the first time in years really looked at her. She had definitely changed. She was no longer the same care free young woman he fell in love with in high school. She was older now, though so was he, but her eyes had changed the most. There was a coldness there that had never been there before._

_"Don't you dare accuse me of not caring about my children. They are my world Kathy and you know that. I work as hard as I do to keep my kids safe!"_

_That wasn't the complete truth and they both knew it. Sure, Elliot worked to keep his kids safe, but he could do that from Queens SVU as well. No, the reason he stayed at the 1-6 was because of one person, a certain brunette detective._

_Kathy had known it for years, and she was sick of him hiding it._

_

* * *

_

Kathy sighed.

"Elliot, give me one good reason you wont leave SVU?"

Elliot glared hard at his wife of over twenty years.

"I will not have this conversation again, especially not here at the twins school!"

Kathy laughed without humor.

"Why does it matter where we are Elliot? It's not like you give a rats ass about your children anyway!"

Elliot stepped threateningly towards the blonde.

"Never say that again. I love my children more than my very life. I'd die for them!"

Kathy rolled her eyes. She knew she was treading on dangerous ground. He'd never hit her, he wasn't the type, but he would leave and not come back for days at a time. He'd tell the kids he was working, but god knows where he'd really be.

"Then start showing them that you care Elliot! Start being home more!"

Elliot sighed, desperately trying to stop the scene that they were causing.

"Kathy, I'm home as much as I can be. You knew that my hours would be bad when I first told you I was going into the academy!"

"We were already married when you went into the academy Elliot! It's not like you gave me a choice in the matter."

Elliot noticed that people were staring at them and he really didn't want someone to call the cops on them, it'd be really embarrassing to explain to his captain tomorrow at work why there was a domestic disturbance report with his name in it.

"We will discuss this at home. Now I've got to go back to work."

Kathy sighed and shook her head, seemingly resigned.

"If you don't come home tonight Elliot at a decent hour, don't bother coming home at all."

Elliot looked up sharply.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

Kathy nodded sadly.

"I love you, I always have. You gave me 4 beautiful children. But I cant stand it any longer Elliot. Your never home, when you are you spend time with the kids, which is great, but what about me? It's not so much that you don't have time for the kids, it's me."

Elliot sighed, she was right. When he was home, he threw all his energy into being a good father, that he had been a neglectful husband.

"What do you want me to do Kath?"

Kathy looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Something your not willing to do."

Leaving him to ponder her words, she wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly made her way towards her van.

* * *

TBC! Okay, this was the shortest chapter to date on this story. But I figured it'd be better to end it here rather than make the next chapter a part of this one. Anyway, please review. Since this is so short you'll most likely get two parts today so review and I'll send out the next part asap! Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far, I love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sky, Sam and Emma. Anything you recognize? I don't own!

* * *

As soon as Olivia walked into her apartment she was pounced on by Sam.

"So what happened to Emma?"

Olivia sighed, she technically wasn't supposed to discuss a case with someone, but since Sam was a witness and they lived together, she guessed it wouldn't hurt.

"She was tortured Sam. She's in the hospital, they are doing an internal exam and possibly surgery. I'll know more tomorrow."

Tears welled up in emerald eyes.

"Who could do that to a little girl?'

Olivia shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, but when I find out I can guarantee you there's going to be hell to pay."

Sam nodded.

"Just please don't get in trouble with internal affairs again."

Olivia laughed.

"Hey don't blame that on me, normally it's my partner and me getting in trouble, not just me."

Sam nodded.

"So, nice guys you work with."

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, they're good guys."

Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"And that partner of yours is a hottie!"

Olivia glared at her best friend.

"Elliot's married."

The blonde shrugged.

"Just because he has a wedding band doesn't mean it protects him from the eyes of single women everywhere! He's a hottie, how come you never mention him?"

Olivia shrugged.

"Nothing really to mention. He's my partner."

Sam knew Olivia better than she knew herself sometimes. There's was a softness in her eyes that she had never seen before.

"Okay."

Sam knew when to push Olivia and when not too, and she sensed now was not the time.

"So where's Sky?"

"She's in her room in time-out."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow. Sam rarely resorted to punishment with Sky.

"What'd she do?"

Samantha shrugged helplessly.

"I have no freaking idea! When we got home she stomped into her room, and slammed the door. When I went in there she was sitting facing the wall in her time-out chair crying. I asked her what was wrong but all she told me that she deserved to be in trouble. I tried asking her what for but she refused to answer me."

Olivia sighed, this was not like her daughter at all.

"Alright, I'll go see what the problem is."

Sam nodded.

"Want me to start dinner?"

Olivia nodded.

"I'm starving."

* * *

When Olivia walked into her daughter's room, her heart broke. Her normally bubbly daughter was sitting facing the wall, sobbing into her teddy bear.

"Butterfly, what's wrong?"

Sky looked at her mother quickly before turning her head back towards the wall.

"I'm in time out."

Olivia walked over and sat down next to the chair.

"Why are you in time out?"

Sky tried to talk around her tears but it took her several minutes to get it out.

"I didn't tell the whole truth."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow.

"To who?"

"To Elliot."

Olivia's heart quickened.

"What didn't you tell Elliot?"

Sky looked at her mother through red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy! I forgot to tell him one thing!"

Olivia scooped her little girl up in her arms and cuddled her into her chest.

"It's okay honey. No one's mad at you. But you need to tell mommy right now what you forgot."

Sky nodded.

"When I found Emma earlier, I noticed a man staring at us."

Olivia put her daughter down on the edge of her bed and crouched down so she was looking directly into the identical brown eyes of her daughter.

"How do you know that he was staring at you?"

Sky cried softly.

"Because when I noticed him, I told Emma to walk faster. As soon as she saw him she started crying. When I asked her if she knew him, she nodded but wouldn't tell me who it was."

Olivia pulled her daughter back into her arms.

"It's okay baby. It's okay. Did you get a good look at him?"

Sky nodded.

"If I took you into work with me tomorrow and sat you down with a man who can draw pictures, do you think you could help him make a picture that looked like the man you saw?"

Sky shrugged.

"I could try."

Olivia nodded.

"Alright baby, well then tomorrow I'll have Sam bring you in sometime late tomorrow morning and we'll sit down and help Jack draw a picture of the man who you saw, okay?"

Sky nodded into her mother's chest.

"Baby, it's okay. You're not in trouble. However, I do need to ask why you didn't tell Elliot."

Sky shrugged.

"I was scared mommy. He looked really mean and I didn't want him to hurt Emma or me."

Olivia sighed, praying that the man that her daughter was speaking about didn't come near the two brunettes.

"It's okay baby, I wont let him hurt you or Emma."

Sky looked at her mother, complete trust reflecting in her eyes.

"Promise?"

Olivia nodded, praying she could keep it.

"I promise."

* * *

TBC! Wow, this is the 4th chapter I've written today! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am a broke college student who saves her change. Trust me, I don't own anything in affiliation with Law and Order: SVU. I do however own Sky, Sam and Emma.

Author's Note: Thanks to Jennifer (Sunshine016) for being my 100th reviewer! I hope you guys keep reviewing! Look for her sometime in this story! Same deal goes for my 200th reviewer! Either an EO songfic with a song of your choice or a cameo in 'Lost and Found'.

* * *

"Liv?"

Olivia looked up into the emerald eyes of her best friend. Sam immediately noticed how exhausted the brunette looked.

"What'd Sky say earlier?"

Olivia sighed.

"She forgot to tell my partner something early so she felt guilty."

Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"What'd she forget to tell him?"

"There was a man watching her and Emma in the park earlier. Apparently when she pointed him out to Emma she started to cry and said she knew him but wouldn't tell Sky how."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh god Liv! There was a man in the park. I didn't realize he was watching Emma, I guess I was to intent on watching Emma and Sky earlier to notice he was watching them. But Liv, if it's the guy I'm thinking of, he's been there several times before."

Olivia sighed, she didn't like where this case was going. Not only for Emma's case, but for her daughter's as well.

"Can you bring Sky down to the station tomorrow. I want Sky to work with a sketch artist to make a sketch of this guy. Maybe you could help her?"

Sam nodded.

"What time?"

Olivia sighed.

"Anytime after like 11. I have to go down to the ME's office at 6 so I should be back by 10. Any time after 11."

Sam nodded and the two women just sat in silence, both thinking of the two little brunettes, one in her room playing and one in the hospital going through hell.

* * *

"Stabler!"

Elliot winced when he heard his boss's voice. It was 10:30 at night and he was at the precinct.

"Hey cap."

Cragen quirked an eyebrow at the younger detective.

"What are you doing here?"

Elliot worked to keep himself calm. He couldn't tell Cragen the real reason he was here was to sneak a peak at Olivia's personnel file to get her address (apparently he wrote it down off of her driver's license wrong, the woman whose apartment door he had banged on for 10 minutes wasn't pleased with him).

"Decided to take another look at the file on Emma to see if we are missing anything.

Cragen rolled his eyes. For being such a great detective, Elliot sure wasn't a good liar to people who actually knew him.

"Bull. What are you really doing here?"

Elliot sighed.

"You don't want to know."

Cragen sat down in Olivia's chair across the desk from the blue eyed man and stared him down.

"Why aren't you trying to talk to Olivia. I'm sure that's what you want to do."

Elliot blushed.

"Well see Cap, I'd love too, but unfortunately I don't know where she lives."

Cragen coughed for a moment before turning a confused look towards one of his best detectives.

"You don't know where your partner lives?"

Elliot shook his head.

"Nope. I used too, but then she moved into a new apartment and has never told me. Every time we get called to a scene when we're off I always ask her if she wants me to pick her up but she always tells me no."

Cragen rolled his eyes, he knew that Olivia had been protecting Sky, but still.

"Cap, could you tell me your address?"

Cragen thought for a moment before smiling innocently.

"Well, as her partner, you're supposed to have her back, and you can't have her back without knowing where she is."

Elliot smiled at his captain's thinking, he knew he'd never betray Olivia without a good reason. It was common knowledge that Cragen thought of Olivia as his daughter, she was clearly his favorite and more times than not she had him wrapped around her finger, much like every other male detective in the 1-6.

Cragen scribbled the address on a piece of paper before tossing it to his detective.

"Detective, I want to be very clear with you right now. I'm not switching partners, and I'm not approving any transfer requests. So if you two get into a blow out, deal with it, because no matter what, you two will remain partners at SVU. But, if your hurt her, you'll be doing desk work from a hospital bed. Got it?"

Elliot nodded, knowing that if anyone else hurt Olivia, he'd be first in line to hurt them.

"I got it cap."

Cragen nodded before watching his detective walk out towards the doors to go meet a pretty brunette. Who everyone but the two involved knew held the blue eyed detectives heart.

* * *

TBC! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything that has anything to do with SVU? Unfortunately for me (And for Elliot and Olivia who if I owned them they'd be having pretty EO babies all the time) I don't own anything in affiliation with Law and Order: SVU. I do however own Sky, Sam and Emma.

* * *

Elliot breathed in deeply as he stared at his partner's door. He did have the sense this time to check the name on the mail box before pounding on the door. Now that he stared at it however he was getting nervous, a feeling he wasn't very familiar with. He was a cop for god's sake, he wasn't supposed to get nervous. But this was different, it was Olivia. He had so many emotions running through him it was exhausting. He was angry that she hadn't told him, confused as to the reason, but he also had this strange anxiety to protect that little brunette who without trying too had already wormed her way into his heart. Taking another deep breath, Elliot knocked on the door softly (this time remembering there was most likely a sleeping child in there somewhere).

* * *

A soft but confident knock on the door broke Sam out of her thoughts. She rushed to the door, trying to get to it before the person on the other side knocked again. Sky and Olivia were both light sleepers and if they were woken up, they'd both be up for the rest of the night. Looking through the peephole she was surprised to see Olivia's partner. She opened the door quickly and tried not to laugh at the surprised look on the man's face whose hand was poised to knock again.

"Detective Stabler. How can I help you?"

Elliot was taken aback slightly when someone other than Olivia answered the door. He had completely forgotten Sky saying while he had been taking her statement that Samantha lived with them.

"Hi, Samantha right?"

Sam nodded, leaning against the door.

"Yep. What's up?"

Elliot smiled a charming smile.

"I'm actually here to see Olivia. Is she here?"

Sam nodded.

"Yes she is, but she's asleep. Can I give her a message?"

Elliot shook his head.

"No, and I hate to wake her up but this is important."

Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"Is it a case?"

Elliot shook his head again, for some reason he felt as if he was the one being interrogated.

"No, personal stuff."

Sam sighed.

"Well then detective I'm sorry but I cant let you wake her up. She has chronic insomnia and it's a miracle if she sleeps at all, let alone her falling asleep before 2 am, so I'm not going to wake her up."

Elliot was momentarily taken aback. Not many people had the guts to say no to a cop. Normally he found it refreshing when people stuck up for the people they loved, especially when he saw what he did everyday, but tonight was not one of those times.

"Listen, I know she's asleep and normally I wouldn't ask to wake her up but it's important."

Sam sighed, desperately praying that the two Benson women stayed asleep.

"And I'm sorry but I wont wake her up."

Before Elliot could respond there was a third voice.

"Don't worry, I'm already awake."

Both turned their eyes towards the voice, and smiled fondly at Olivia who was rubbing her eyes trying to clear the sleep away.

"Sorry Liv, I tried to tell him I wouldn't wake you up."

Olivia smiled and leaned her head on Sam's shoulder after she walked over towards the duo.

"It's okay Sam. I wasn't woken up by you two, I was woken up from a text message."

Sam sighed, at least thankful it hadn't been her fault.

"So El, what's up?"

Elliot shook his head trying to bring himself back to where he was standing. He had been staring at his partner like he had never seen her before. She was clad in a black tank top and white cotton shorts that were short enough that he wouldn't let his thirteen year old daughter (who was a head shorter than Olivia) wear them. Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes and silently conveyed to her (thank god for silent communication between the two of them) that he needed to talk to her in private.

"Sam, do me a favor? Give us a couple of minutes?"

Sam nodded, waved goodnight and headed towards her room.

"So?"

Elliot sighed before fixing his partner with a look.

"I think we need to talk."

* * *

TBC! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize! I do however own Sam, Sky, and Emma. Also Sunshine016 (Jennifer) owns herself! Lol.

* * *

"I think we need to talk."

Before Olivia could respond, her cell phone started ringing widly.

"Benson."

"_Detective Benson? This is Jennifer, I'm a volunteer at the hospital where Emma is at. I just thought I'd give you a call and let you know she's awake and asking for you."_

Olivia gave the phone a funny look but since the nice sounding girl on the other line couldn't see her she decided to voice her confusion.

"The doctors told me she wasn't going to be awake tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"_They weren't able to do surgery tonight. She needs surgery to repair some things but they didn't want to do it tonight. They are going to wait until you speak with her further and do surgery tomorrow when the pediatric surgeon is here."_

"Alright, I'll be there in 20 minutes. Thanks for calling."

"_Not a problem. I'll see you when you get here."_

Olivia hung up with the volunteer and turned her attention back to her partner.

"Emma's awake."

Elliot nodded, having already guessed that.

"Mommy?"

Olivia internally winced, her daughter truly had the worst timing.

"Baby go get Sam for me please."

Sky looked confused (she had just woke up after all) for a moment before screaming 'SAMMY!'

Olivia threw her daughter a look.

"Skylar Elizabeth Benson McKellen! I could have done that myself, I meant to go and get her by walking!"

Skylar smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry mommy."

Sam came running towards Sky, not paying attention to Olivia or Elliot.

"What's wrong baby?"

Sky shrugged.

"Don't know, ask mommy."

Sam turned her attention towards Olivia.

"What's wrong officer?"

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Emma's awake. I'm headed to the hospital. So are you two okay by yourselves?"

Sam nodded while Sky run up and gave Olivia a hug. Then she surprised Elliot by tugging on Elliot's pants and motioning to be picked up. When he did she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hi Elliot!"

Elliot smiled fondly at the little brunette.

"Hi Sky."

Olivia bit her lip to keep tears at bay. Sky had always craved a father figure and she could tell Sky's mind was working overtime on trying to find one.

"Alright lady bug, back to bed."

Sky pouted.

"But mommy."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow and Sky sighed before reaching for Olivia, who handed her off to Sam.

"Goodnight baby."

"Uh Liv?"

Olivia stopped in the process of trying to grab her gun and badge.

"What Samantha?"

Sam laughed.

"Might want to change."

Olivia looked down at for the first time realized how little she was wearing in front of her partner.

"Oops!"

Dashing towards her room she heard Elliot and Sam's laughter.

* * *

10 minutes later she was fully dressed in a black v-neck ¾ sleeve sweater and a pair of dark jeans. Clipping her gun and badge around her waist she walked into the living room and was surprised that Elliot was still there.

"Don't you have a home to go to?"

Elliot ignored her.

"Come on."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow.

"El, go home. I'm sure Kathy's pissed your not home yet. Go, I can take care of talking to Emma tonight and we'll meet with Melinda first thing in the morning as originally planned."

Elliot shook his head.

"Nope, we are going together. I'm your partner, I've got your back. I'll drive."

Olivia wasn't naïve, she knew the only reason he wanted to drive was so she had to way of escaping him when he was ready to talk but she didn't see a way out of it so she nodded. The two detectives headed out, never realizing a certain brown eyed child had seen their interaction and had started forming a plan.

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know this was short and I know we haven't gotten to 'The Talk' yet, but I have to leave you in suspense for a little bit longer. I promise it'll be worth it :D. Reviews make me smile so keep leaving them!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. This is purely for entertainment purposes only! I mean, I have to something in between Tuesdays don't I? I own Sky, Sam, and Emma (So far). Jennifer owns herself :D. Also, Seether and Amy Lee own the rights to Broken.

* * *

As soon as Olivia got into the car she immediately fiddled with the buttons on Elliot's radio. They had always been like this. The two detectives were in their squad car so often that they fell into a routine no matter whose car they were in. Whoever was the passenger had the control over the radio. Normally it worked out in Olivia's favor since she almost always let Elliot drive. So even now, when they were in Elliot's personal car, Olivia still made herself comfortable and switched on the radio to something they both liked. She smiled as she heard the beginning notes of one of the duo's favorite song.

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high  
And steal your pain  
Away  
I'd keep your photograph  
Cause I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

Elliot smiled. No one knew this about the dynamic duo but both of them could sing, very well. Anytime a duet or even just a really great song came on the radio, the two of them would belt it out like no one's business. The current song playing was one of their favorites, not only because they both sounded great, but the lyrics hit especially true for the two of them.

_Because I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When you're gone away_

_You've gone away  
You dont feel me here  
Anymore _

Olivia sighed as she slipped into the lyrics of the verse she was currently singing. The truth was, if she could take all of Elliot's pain away, she would. She'd never admitted it to anyone, but she knew she had feelings for him. She refused to acknowledge the words for such feelings, but in the deep recesses of her mind and heart she knew they were there.

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high  
And steal my pain  
Away  
There's so much left to learn  
And noone left to fight  
I wanna hold you high  
And steal your pain_

_Because I'm broken  
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like  
I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When your gone away_

The two detectives crooned along with Seether and Amy Lee until they reached the hospital. The last lyrics were playing as Elliot shut off the car, reflecting detectives feelings about themselves and their partner.

_  
Because I'm broken  
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like  
I am strong enough  
Because I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
when your gone away_

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here  
Anymore _

* * *

"Detective Benson?"

Olivia looked up as her name was said and was instantly greeted with a smile from a young looked brunette with beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes?"

The young girl smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer. I was the one who called you."

Olivia smiled.

"This is my partner, Elliot Stabler. How's Emma?"

Jennifer motioned for the two detectives to follow her.

"She's stable, awake and alert. She seems like she's doing alright considering. She keeps asking for Livvie though."

Olivia smiled.

"Alright well I'm going to go talk to her. Thank you so much for calling."

Jennifer smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Detective, can you do me a favor?"

Olivia quirked an eyebrow.

"If I can I will."

"Can you give Emma this? It's my cell phone number, in case she ever needs to talk. She reminds me of my little sister and I cant help but want to help her in anyway I can."

Olivia smiled and took the piece of paper with Jennifer's number.

"Sure honey, I'll give it to her."

The young brunette smiled, thanked the two detectives, and when on her way to finish her duties before going home for the night.

"El, stay out here for a minute while I go in there and tell her you're here. She's scared of them remember."

Elliot nodded and leaned up against the wall next to the door, watching his partner walk into the room, before the door closed he heard an excited 'Livvie!'

* * *

As soon as Olivia walked in the room she was given a huge smile.

"Hi Livvie!"

The brunette leaned down and hugged the little girl tightly.

"Hi Emma. How are you feeling?"

Emma shrugged.

"Kinda yucky. The doctors are all really nice though and tell me that once I have surgery tomorrow that I'll feel bunches better."

Olivia smiled.

"Well that's great baby."

Emma nodded and smiled happily.

"Emma honey, remember my friend Elliot who you saw earlier?"

Emma immediately looked down and nodded.

"He's outside, can he come in?"

Emma shook her head.

"No."

Olivia sat down in the chair next to Emma's bed and took the little girl's hand.

"Why not?"

Emma refused to look up at Olivia as she mumbled.

"Because boys are mean."

Olivia put her hand under the little girl's chin and brought her head up so Emma was looking directly into her eyes.

"Emma do you trust me?"

Emma nodded.

"Alright, well I can promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?"

Emma nodded again.

"Also, my friend Elliot is my best friend in the entire world. He's a police officer, like me. He helps little girls just like you all the time. So can he please come in?"

Emma looked uncomfortable for a minute before nodding slightly. Olivia smiled and went over to the door to pull Elliot in the room.

"Emma, this is my best friend Elliot. Elliot, this is my new friend Emma."

Elliot smiled sweetly at the young girl, she was adorable.

"Hi Emma."

Emma looked at Elliot in fear as Elliot sat in the chair that Olivia had abandoned moments ago. When Olivia tried to go sit in the chair across the room Emma grabbed her hand, begging her silently not to leave her alone with him. Elliot immediately noticed and smiled.

"Emma, how about this, okay? Olivia and I will share a seat that way she's just as close to you as I am, okay?"

Emma nodded, smiling her first smile since Elliot walked in. Olivia quirked an eyebrow at Elliot, silently wondering how they were going to share the small hospital seat. Elliot motioned her closer with his finger and when she was right in front of him he pulled her into his lap, Olivia squeaking a little bit as she fell into the broad chest of her partner.

"Elliot!"

Emma giggled slightly and Olivia decided if this would make her smile, she'd deal with it.

"Better baby?"

Emma nodded happily, holding Olivia's hand tightly.

Elliot decided to let Olivia continue to talk to Emma while he reveled in the fact that he was an idiot but it still got his partner on his lap. Granted, he was sure he was going to get busted in the lip when they were out of Emma's eyesight but for now he'd just relax and revel in the feeling of Olivia this close to him.

"Alright baby, well I need to ask you a few questions, okay?"

Emma nodded, immediately becoming serious as she noticed the tone in Olivia's voice.

"Can you tell me who hurt you?"

Emma shrugged.

"Only know one of them. Rest were friends of mommy and daddy."

Olivia nodded, all the while holding onto Emma's hand so the little girl didn't feel so alone.

"Who was the one you knew?"

"Daddy."

At that moment Olivia was glad she was sitting in Elliot's lap, if for no other reason to keep him calm. She felt him tense immediately and knew if he could he'd be pacing around the room, and that would surely scare the young girl.

* * *

After about 100 more questions (or so it seemed to the detectives), Jennifer came in to tell them that it was time for more medicine for Emma and as soon as it was dispersed by a nurse, the little one fell asleep but not before making Olivia and Elliot (much to his surprise) promise to come back tomorrow night after she had surgery. The two detectives walked briskly and in tune with each other back to the car where they both slid in, more exhausted than they had been in a while.

"Liv?"

"Hmm?"

"I think it's time we talk."

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, I think it is."

* * *

TBC! Okay, next chapter will be the highly anticipated talk between Olivia and Elliot. Secrets will be revealed, Tears will be shed and you'll find out who and where Sky's father is. Excited? I sure am! Irritaited it's taken me this long to give you what you've all been waiting for? I'm sure! Never fear though, there will be plots and twists through out this story. Came up with a few more last night ;). This is either going to be a really long story, or it's going to be a series with several fics, haven't decided which. :D. Please review!

Also, question for my darling readers. Would you like me to have Kathy and Elliot completely split up (I'm talking seperation, divorce, dividing of the assets, custody of kids, etc) or do you want me to have them stay together and have Olivia and Elliot have an affair. Now I'm sure I know which one everyone will pick (I know which one I would rather write), but either way, let me know. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing in affiliation with Law and Order: SVU. I do however own Sky, Sam and Emma (So far). Most likely any other characters that you don't recognize, I own as well.

_**Author's Note: I am putting Olivia and Elliot as younger than they are in the show for the shear fact that neither looks their age so I'm putting them younger. Olivia is 31 and Elliot is 35. K? K.**_

* * *

Olivia sighed as the two detectives pulled into the precinct. Originally they were going to head over to the 24 hour diner that they always went too when they had to work late, but she figured there would be some yelling and didn't really want the police to get called, Cragen would have their asses if they got in trouble with IAB again, especially together. She could see the investigation now "SVU detectives have lovers quarrel", and that's the last thing anyone needed. Then she thought briefly about inviting Elliot back to her apartment, but for the same reason (the yelling) she opted for the precinct.

"So?"

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to play the so game with you Stabler. If there's something you want to know, then ask."

Elliot nodded.

"Alright, whose Sky's father?"

Olivia winced.

"Alright, you want to hear a story El?"

Elliot nodded again.

"Sit back, relax, and don't interrupt me. If you interrupt, I wont be able to finish it. Okay?"

Elliot leaned back in his chair, motioning for the brunette to proceed.

"When I was 24 I was at a club with some friends of mine. There were 5 of us, Melissa, Ashley, Tiffany, Sam and I. We had each had ONE drink and the only reason we had that one was because we were taking out Melissa's younger sister Anna out for her 21st birthday. Anna had decided to stay at the club with a couple of her friends that she had seen there while we left. None of us felt like paying for a cab so we walked, stupid in this city I know, but there were 5 of us and we felt as if we could protect ourselves, we were definitely wrong."

Olivia took a deep breath, having said the first part in two breaths and needed to stop. She needed to remember how to breath properly.

Elliot sat there patiently waiting, not liking a bit where this was going.

"All of a sudden Melissa heard something behind her. We all looked but didn't see anything, so we figured she was either paranoid or had snuck a drink or two while we weren't looking."

"Then out of nowhere 8 men grabbed us. We all were kicking, screaming, and yelling but no one tried to help. They knocked each one of us out. The next thing I remember as well as from the police reports, court appearances, etc. as do the other four women remember we were in a huge room. They held us there for 6 days, raping us for three days straight before leaving us there for another 3 to sit. Each man had one of us, while the three who were the newest members of the wanna be gang who had kidnapped us sat and watched. No one understood why they had kept us for six days and only raped us for three of them, but we weren't complaining. We had to sit and watch as one of us was raped. I've seen Sam, Melissa, Ashley, and Tiffany raped, and they've all seen me. Anyway, like I said, no one understood why they left us alone for three days, until about 3 months later."

Tears welled up in Olivia's eyes as she thought about it, but she refused to let them fall.

"After it happened, the five of us didn't want to live alone, so we rented a huge house and all lived together. I had been feeling sick for a week or so before any of my friends found out. We originally thought I had the flu, until one day I got so dizzy after throwing up that I passed out and hit my head on the side of the toilet, luckily Melissa and Tiffany had been home and heard me fall so they took me to the ER, that's when I found out I was pregnant. Only time I ever felt like killing myself, when I realized I was truly my mother's daughter."

"I went home two days later, sat everyone down in the living room and told them. I asked them what they thought I should do, I wanted a baby but I didn't know if I could keep it, so I asked if I should keep the baby, give it up for adoption, or have an abortion. Sam looked at me and smiled this great big smile that I hadn't seen on her since the night before we were all raped. Said 'Liv, your mom was raped, and you turned into this awesome person whose the best friend I could ever have. I don't want to know what I would have turned out like if it hadn't have been for you. Don't you think your child should have the same chance? To turn into someone just as fabulous as you?'. I broke down crying in my best friend's arms. The rest of the group just sort of piled around us. The five of us woke up the next morning with terrible cricks in our necks from the awkward positions we had fallen asleep in."

"I called my mother and told her, she hung up on me. I definitely wasn't surprised, but it still hurt."

Olivia sighed, knowing she had to continue but definitely didn't want too.

"I was about 6 months along when I found out that my daughter hadn't been an accident, at least not all the way. I had just pulled into my driveway when I saw a street full of squad cars and cops swarming all around my house. I ran into the house and was immediately pulled into my friend's arms. Sam then handed me a letter that she had opened when she noticed it was addressed to me without a return address."

Here Olivia stopped, and pulled out a folded up piece of paper in her wallet, handing it to Elliot with shaking hands. The blue eyed detective opened it and rage poured out of him as he read it.

_Dear Olivia,_

_I bet you remember me, don't you? I remember you too._

_I remember how you felt when I slid into you the first time. Were you a virgin? You should felt and screamed like one. If you weren't, what are your secrets to staying so incredibly tight? Anyway, I'm getting off the subject._

_I'm very disappointed in you my love. I heard your pregnant, that's the good part. Why do you think we kept you so long? I wanted to leave someone to carry out my legacy. But, I hear your pregnant with a bitch instead of a son. _

_GET RID OF IT! I'll make sure to give you my son next time, but in the meantime, get rid of the little worthless bitch. She is nothing to me._

_Until next time,_

_Me_

By the time Elliot was done he was seeing red, that was until he heard a sob coming from the woman across from him. Without even thinking about it he walked around the desk and pulled his partner into his arms, instantly feeling her tears through his shirt.

Olivia finally composed herself but didn't make a move to leave the comfort of Elliot's arms. Sometime while she had been crying Elliot had lowered himself into his chair and she was currently seated in his lap. Instead of moving she decided to finish her story.

"That's when I realized that he had kept me for 3 days so I couldn't take the morning after pill. The cops asked us if there was anywhere we could stay, and we said no. Before we could say anything else a group of our guy friends burst into the house and took each one of us in their arms. None of us ever dated the others, but we were all like little couples when we were together. Tiffany was in James' arms, Melissa was in Noah's arms, Ashley was in Mike's arms, and Sam and I were in the twins arms, Sam in Connor's and me in Aiden's. The ten of us were like family and we loved each other so deeply, without it being romantic at all. Connor immediately told the cops that they were going to stay with us, that they weren't going to let anyone hurt us again. I swear when the guys originally found out that we had been raped the night after we were finally brought home, they took it worse than we did. They blamed themselves because they were originally supposed to go to the club with us that night. Anyway, Mike and James were both cops, working for two years then going out for detective, Noah was a pilot in the Air force Reserves, and the twins were both in the Army reserves, so the five guys all knew how to protect."

"The cops agreed and also set up a protective detail around the house. We never left the house unless we had one of the guys with us and a cop trailing us."

"It worked, until a month later when I went into pre-mature labor. Aiden and I had already talked in depth about my daughter, and he told me he wanted to help me raise the baby. He wanted to be my daughter's father, so when I went into labor, he was right there with me. He rushed me to the hospital where they immediately put me in a room. I was in labor for 16 hours and was still only dilated 3 centimeters. They did an emergency c-section. Aiden had stood by my side all throughout. Sky was in the hospital for a month, trying to become strong enough, no one thought she was going to make it. I gave her mine and Aiden's names, hence the name Skylar Elizabeth Benson McKellen. The day we finally got to bring her home from the hospital, Aiden and I were sitting in my room, just staring at her. No one else was home, it was just our happy little family. That was until a gun shot went off. I turned to Aiden and before I could ask, he slumped over. A bullet lodged in his head. I started to scream and the cops ran up, saw Aiden slumped over, me cradling my daughter in my arms, and crying. Officer Morris pulled me out of the room, saying they had an ambulance on the way. Sam ran in with Connor as we were rushing to get Aiden to the hospital. I left Sky with Sam and Connor and I rode along. Aiden didn't make it to the hospital. He woke up once, looked at me, and his last words were 'Tell Sky that daddy loves her'."

Olivia couldn't take it anymore, she broke down. Elliot held her as she cried, deciding the rest could wait.

* * *

TBC! I know it wasn't everything, but I figured this was a lot of information in one chapter. The next will be up shortly after this one, so never fear :D. Please review! There are more twists and turns coming up in the next one. Don't you worry!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's attributed to Law and Order: SVU. I do however own Sky, Sam, Emma and most likely any other characters you don't recognize unless otherwise noted.

Author's Note: Thanks so much everyone for all the great reviews! When I started this fic, it wasn't supposed to be a long fic at all. Well, I see how well that worked out. LOL. Anyway, thanks everyone! Now, on to chapter 18!

**Author's Note 2: Alright, later in this chapter you'll see where I describe something that happened a few years back. It's not an actual episode from the 6****th**** season, more like the 8****th**** (Olivia goes to Oregon undercover), I'm using that story line but it didn't really happen. You'll understand when you get to it but I'm just letting you know as not to be confused.**

* * *

Finally after what seemed like hours, Olivia seemed to calm down. Elliot tilted her face towards him, immediately noticing how young she looked with the red-rimmed eyes and tear marks down her face.

"Sorry El."

Elliot wiped a tear away with his thumb, smiling sweetly at her.

"For what?"

Olivia opened her mouth to respond that she was sorry for crying all over him, but by the look in his eyes, she knew what he meant.

"Nothing."

Elliot winked.

"Exactly."

Olivia sighed. The part she told him was only the beginning of the story, it was nowhere near over.

"Ready to hear the rest?"

Elliot quirked an eyebrow.

"There's more?"

Olivia nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately, the rape, Sky's birth and Aiden's murder is only the beginning."

Elliot's eyes widened but he nodded his head.

"Yeah, let's here it."

Olivia nodded, trying to find the inner strength to finish her tale. Neither detective noticed that Elliot was still holding his partner in his lap.

"Well, like I said, Aiden died on his way to the hospital. Connor, his twin brother, was his only family left so he planned the funeral. We all went, and it was brutal. The day afterwards Sam, James, Tiffany, Mike and I were sitting in the living room when the mail came, in it was my acceptance letter to the police academy here. Everyone thought I was nuts but I have always known I wanted to be a police officer, after I was raped it came out even more. My friends had already agreed to help me take care of Sky while I was at school, which was going to be perfect. We were going to have a huge party that night to celebrate me getting in, however once again plans were changed. On some cruel twist of fate, Connor and Noah both came in and told us they were being sent overseas for 18 months. They had two days to pack and get to their base. It was terrible, first we lost Aiden, then we lost Connor and Noah for god knew how long."

"So after Connor and Noah had shipped off, we had a good two weeks. No more mail, nobody leaving, nothing. Until James started dating this woman Erin. None of us, including Mike liked her. We thought she was a conniving bitch. The way she talked to all of us, and talked about my daughter, made me want to strangle her. We all tried to talk to James but he didn't want to hear it. He thought we were nuts. Well one night about 2 weeks after he started dating her, Sam got really sick, so I had to take her to the hospital. James said that him and Erin would watch Sky. I was really leery of letting her anywhere my daughter, but James promised me everything would be okay so I took Sam to the hospital. Turns out, Sam just had a bad respiratory infection and was allowed to go home that night. So we got home at like 2AM, the house was silent. I went into my room to check on Sky, she wasn't there. Before I could yell for Sam, she yelled to me to get my ass in the kitchen. I walked in and there was a pool of blood surrounding James. He had been shot in the chest. I immediately called 911 and they got there luckily in time to save him. However, he was in a coma. We had no idea what happened and no idea where Sky was. For three days, we talked to cops, and doctors. Between looking for Sky and praying that James would be okay, we were all on edge. Finally James woke up, and told us what happened."

"Erin, his girlfriend, was the one who shot him. Before he passed out from lack of blood, she had told him that she never wanted to be with him, that she worked for the man who raped me, and she had only been bidding her time until it was just her and him alone with Sky so she could take him out and get my daughter. Said that I should have listened to the letter and 'gotten rid' of my daughter. James couldn't move so he couldn't stop her before she kidnapped Sky."

"The cops came and talked to James, luckily she had given him all her correct information so they were able to track down her apartment address and everything. The cops ended up finding my daughter in her apartment, cold, hungry, and alone. They brought Sky to me and then sat on Erin's apartment for a week, she never came back."

Olivia finally stopped and looked at her partner, her best friend, her everything. Saw that he still had anger in his eyes.

"Liv, I just need to know, why didn't I know about Sky? I mean, I understand not knowing about the rape and everything, even though I wish you would have told me that too, but how the fuck did I not know you had a child?"

By the end of his question he was shouting but he couldn't contain himself. He was mad at Olivia, but his shouting was more from pent up anger at her story and the situation than anything else.

Olivia sighed, she knew he was mad at more than just her, but she was going to as usual get the brunt of his anger.

"Two detectives came to me while I was alone at the house the day after Sky was returned to me and told me I should be put into WPP. I refused, but I begged them to take into WPP at least until the people who were trying to hurt her were caught. They said they hated to take a child away from her mother so early, but I told them I'd rather her be gone from me than dead. Originally Sam was going to go with her, but in the end, Tiffany and James took Sky into WPP, Tiffany wanted to get away from New York and James couldn't go back into police work for a long time because of his injury. They posed as the perfect young couple, and I let them go, my heart breaking."

Elliot couldn't help but look at his best friend in wonder. He loved his kids more than life, but he didn't know if he had that type of strength.

"Originally it was supposed to be for a couple of months. The police thought they had good leads on the men that raped us, but none of them panned out. Two years went by and I still hadn't seen my daughter. Anytime I wasn't here, I was up the fed's asses about where the hell was kid was. They always told me she was safe and that's it. Another year went by and nothing. Remember that day that the feds took me undercover to Oregon for 6 weeks?"

Elliot nodded, hating to think about the time that she wasn't in his life.

"I wasn't undercover for the whole 6 weeks. I was undercover for 2 weeks. As I was going through debriefing, Agent Lewis came running towards me and pulled me into his office. There I was informed that Tiffany had been shot and was in critical condition, James was missing, and they had Sky. Agent Monroe brought Sky in and as soon as she saw me, she threw herself into my arms. I had no idea that she even knew who I was, but according to her, James and Tiffany showed her pictures and videos of me, told her about me, and made sure she knew who her mommy was. The feds kept us at the offices, making sure we were safe. They finally found James, he was badly beaten but recovered quickly and stayed with us. Tiffany died from her injuries a week after Sky and I had been reunited. We weren't even allowed to plan a funeral for her because they were trying to keep us safe. The feds finally let us return to New York, however James wouldn't come with us. While in WPP, James had fallen in love with someone and even though he was supposed to be married, the woman decided to have an affair with him. He was going back to Colorado and telling her that his wife was dead and they could be together. Sounds morbid I know but the heart wants who it wants. So we came back to New York, and Sam moved into my apartment with me to watch Sky while I was at work. Sam was my full time nanny until Sky went to school. Then she ended up getting a job in a doctors office and that's when we moved into the new apartment since we were living with two salaries."

Olivia looked at her partner and smiled sadly.

"Now do you understand why I didn't tell you?"

* * *

TBC! Okay, I'm really not happy with the way this chapter flowed. But I don't feel like going back and re-writing it, so I guess it's staying this way. I'm going to try and write another chapter tonight so I can get ahead again because I don't want to start getting lazy and not posting for months at a time as I've been known to do on my other stories. Anyway, thanks once again for all your reviews! They mean the world to me!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize! I do however own Sky (How friggin cute is she?!), Sam (I wish I had a best friend like her), Emma (Awww!), and anyone else that you don't recognize unless otherwise noted!

Spoilers: There is a slight spoiler in here to the first season episode Sophomore Jinx. If you haven't seen the episode don't worry, I don't give away too much.

**Author's Note: Okay, last chapter was the least reviewed and read in the entire story. Is everyone getting bored?? I can end it soon if no one's still reading this. Anyway, just let me know. Thanks to those who reviewed!**

* * *

Elliot tried to calm his anger but instead it exploded.

"That still doesn't tell me why you didn't tell me Olivia! It's been what, three years since you got your daughter back!? How the hell didn't I know it!"

Olivia quickly jumped off of Elliot's lap and as soon as she was far enough away Elliot started to pace the room.

"El! I wanted to tell you!"

Elliot glared at his partner.

"If you wanted to you would have. There is some other reason that you didn't and I want to know what that reason was!"

Olivia sighed and stared at the floor, not answering.

"Come on Olivia! Answer me!"

"BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!"

Elliot jumped as he heard his normally soft spoken partner scream at him. He didn't think he had ever heard her scream, yell at a perp, yes. Yell at him when he was being a jackass, yes. But scream because she was scared, never.

"Liv, what were you scared of?"

Olivia wiped a tear from her face and looked everywhere but at her partner.

"Of people finding out about Sky. I've tried to keep her safe, and it's worked so far. But the more people that know about her, the bigger chance that that asshole who raped me will come back. I could care less about my own life, but I will not let my daughter die."

Elliot strode over to her in two steps and crushed her to his chest. Neither detective was sure when this type of affection had become acceptable between them. They had never touched, never hugged, never kissed. The most physical affection they had ever showed to one another was a hand on the back of the neck or a pat on the shoulder. Both knew deep down that once they stared the physical touches, they wouldn't continue to be so innocent.

"Liv, it's okay. Do you think I'd ever let anything happen to you or Sky?"

Olivia snuggled deep into her best friends chest. She knew it was wrong to feel this safe and good in the arms of another woman's husband, but she was weak when it came to him.

"It's not your job to protect Sky. It's mine. You have your own family to worry about El."

Elliot titled her chin so her eyes met his.

"Liv, you are a part of my family. You are my best friend and I would die for you."

Olivia shook her head.

"Don't say that, I don't want to hear about you dying."

Elliot smiled cockily.

"No one could take me, besides, if I died, I'd just come back to haunt you."

Olivia let out a sigh in relief, maybe things would be okay between them after all. Then she smirked.

"I thought that you would only come back to haunt me if I let the place where you died become a shrine."

Elliot laughed, clearly remembering what she was referring too. A student was murdered and a bunch of people put flowers, cards, bears and such around the place where she was murdered. He had looked at Olivia and clearly told her 'If I die, the spot where I go down, you better make sure none of this happens to it or I'm gonna haunt you the rest of your days.'

"Yeah well, depending on how I die I may just haunt you anyway."

Olivia smiled cheekily.

"Not if I die first."

Elliot squeezed her tightly.

"I wont let you die before me."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?"

Elliot looked deep into his best friend's eyes. He knew they were coming up on dangerous ground, but he didn't care. He had to make her understand how important she was to him.

"Because I couldn't live if you were dead."

Olivia nodded.

"Neither could I."

Before either one of them could finish the conversation that they really shouldn't have been having in the first place, Elliot's phone rang.

"Stabler."

"_So I guess you've made your decision huh?"  
_

Elliot quirked an eyebrow even though the person on the other line couldn't see him.

"What are you talking about Kathy?"

"_I told you before you left earlier that if you didn't come home tonight don't come home at all, well it's definitely late enough to know that you wont be home."_

Elliot looked at Olivia apologetically. She smiled and nodded, ushering him silently out of the squad room.

"Actually Kath I'm on my way home now."

_Kathy sighed, thankful that he wasn't really going to let them go._

"_Alright Elliot, I'll talk to you when you get here."_

"Bye Kath."

_Before she could reply, she heard a dial tone signaling her husband had hung up._

_

* * *

_

TBC! Sorry this was short, but I am sort of having writer's block. Not too bad but I'm trying to write through it so pardon me! Please review! Hopefully you're not getting bored. There will be some major drama in a few chapters but I do want to get some things out of the way first, so it'll be a few more chapters before drama really starts. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and keep them coming!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. If I did, I definitely wouldn't be sitting at home typing fanfic on a Saturday night. Lol. Anyway, anyone you don't recognize I most likely do own unless specifically noted.

**Author's Note: Hello my darling readers! I just wanted to thank those who have reviewed so far! Also to let you know I've gotten up to chapter 24 written today. I'm trying desperately to write through my writer's block and I think it's slowly coming along :D. Please keep reviewing as it makes me want to continue to write!**

* * *

Once the two detectives arrived outside the precinct, Olivia started to walk towards her apartment.

"Liv!"

Olivia had barely gotten three steps before her best friend's big mouth stopped her. Turning towards his voice she noted that Elliot hadn't moved.

"What?"

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"You're not walking all the way back to your apartment. Come on, I picked you up, I'll drive you home."

Olivia shook her head.

"Nope. You need to get home before Kathy kills you. I'll be fine."

Elliot knew how stubborn Olivia was, but he was just as stubborn if not more so, he quickly walked towards her and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him.

"I'm not letting you walk all the way home. It's not happening. You of all people should know how dangerous these streets are, especially at midnight. Come on, I'm taking you home. Besides, I'll have to drive right by your apartment to get to Queens."

Olivia knew she could take care of herself, but the woman inside of her who always wanted to meet her prince charming, couldn't help but like the fact that her best friend worried about her. Instead of arguing as she usually did, she nodded and let him pull her to his car.

* * *

As soon as the engine started, Olivia surfed the radio for a suitable song to sing along too. She smiled brightly as she found it.

_Ninety Miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving  
I don't know why  
So many questions  
I Need an answer  
Two years later  
he's still on my mind_

Elliot loved to hear his best friend sing. It was one of the two things she was passionate about, including Police Work. He immediately started to sing his part after she stopped._  
_

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

The two detectives crooned along together as if they were just two friends having fun, instead of two detectives who most perps despised.

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

Olivia couldn't help but close her eyes and cherish these moments with the blue eyed man sitting next to her. They had originally learned about each other's singing habits on a late night stake out. It was one of the only ways to stay awake and happy when they were cooped up in a car for 9 hours, half the time in the middle of winter without any heat.

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

Elliot knew these times were precious to him, when he got to see Olivia's guard let down and who she really was. He had no idea why she hadn't decided to become a singer, she sure as hell had the voice for it, but every day he was thankful. If she had decided to become a professional singer, he would have never met her, and he didn't want to think about his life without her.

_Or what the wind says when she cries?_

The two detectives quickly finished the song sitting in front of Olivia's apartment. Olivia smiled brightly at Elliot before exiting the car, never realizing someone had indeed seen their little show, and would make Olivia pay for her happiness.

* * *

TBC! Please review! I know this was a short chapter but I'm trying to write ahead so I can have more updates! Thanks so much to those who have reviewed already! Also to those who have added me to their alerts and favorites, I feel special :D.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: Yep! I own Law and Order SVU! (Lawyer glares at me), Okay, I don't. Damn! Anyway, I DO however own Emma, Sky, Sam and a lot of others during this story (Sticks tongue out at lawyer since he cant deny that).

* * *

The alarm ringing brought Olivia out of a deep sleep filled with pleasant dreams for once. A person jumping on her bed caused her to open her eyes and look directly into the identical eyes of her little girl.

"Hi Mommy!"

Olivia quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing up so early lady bug? It's only five in the morning!"

Sky smiled brightly.

"I wanted to ask you a question!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. Her daughter's morning personality was definitely not something she had inherited from her.

"Oh yeah, and what's the question?"

Sky smiled the most innocent, hopeful smile.

"Can I go with you to work today? I promise I'll be good!"

Olivia shook her head.

"No baby. I have to be somewhere at six and it's not somewhere I could take you."

Sky pouted adorably.

"Where is it?"

Olivia winced. How do you explain that she had to go to the medical examiners office who cut up dead bodies in addition to other things.

"I have to meet with a doctor baby, a grown up people doctor."

Sky's eyes immediately widened and tears filled her eyes.

"Are you sick mommy?"

Olivia immediately drew her daughter into her arms.

"No honey, I'm not sick. I'm going to talk to the doctor about a person whose case I'm working on. Nothing's wrong with me."

Sky nodded and held onto her mother tightly, afraid that if she let go she'd never get her back.

"Honey, mommy needs to take a shower. Sam will bring you to my work later, okay?"

Sky nodded, kissed her mother on the cheek and let go. However, the little girl didn't move out of the bed.

"Skylar, go back to sleep."

Sky smiled cheekily at the brunette.

"I am, right here in your comfy bed."

Olivia rolled her eyes but nodded, letting her get comfortable as she ran into the bathroom to hurry and get ready for the long day ahead of her.

* * *

"What took you so long to get home last night?"

Elliot sighed as he looked into the furious eyes of his wife.

"I'm sorry Kath, we had a really tough case last night and we needed to make sure that we had done everything possible before leaving for the night."

Kathy sighed, she really was trying hard not to yell, but she was just so angry.

"Why are you leaving so early?"

Elliot winced.

"Meeting with the medical examiner at 6."

"About what?"

Elliot shook his head.

"I don't want to tell you."

Kathy fumed, that was always his answer. He always swore that the reason he didn't share stuff about work with her was because he wanted to protect her, but she just knew it was more than that.

"Well maybe I want to know!"

Elliot finally snapped. For seven years he had been a detective in SVU, the first year, Kathy had been fine. Then when she found out that he had a female as a partner, she started wanting to know more. At first, he told her bits and pieces, but then when things got more and more disturbing, he kept more away from her.

"You want to know that I am going to the medical examiners to try and figure out exactly what a three year old was raped with?! To figure out if we can put her mother and father behind bars!? To try and figure out who exactly the several different men whose semen we found inside a THREE YEAR OLD belongs to so we can put them away for beating, raping, sodomizing and torturing her?! To know that this little girl reminds me so much of Lizzie when she was her age that it makes me want to cry because hearing her talk about what she's been through makes me want to lock my kids up so no one can ever touch them?! Want me to bring pictures home of her bruises? Jesus Kathy! What do you want from me!?"

By the time that Elliot was done screaming Kathy was in tears. She knew that he had stuff pent up, but she would have never guessed that he had all that.

Elliot didn't want to talk anymore. He didn't want to hear her apologize, or try and help him, he just wanted to do his job. So the blue eyed detective grabbed his gun, badge and keys off of the desk and stomped out, slamming the door behind him, leaving a sobbing blonde woman in his wake.

* * *

TBC! I know that Elliot went on a rampage, but he's had so many emotions going on in the last couple of days that I figured he needed an outlet. I'm desperately trying to work through my writer's block so be patient. Also, thanks to those who reviewed! Please keep them coming, they make me want to work through my writer's block instead of just abandoning this story. Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own no one you recognize. Dick Wolfe refuses to even let me write an episode for him! Then again, my episode would be all EO Smut and such so I guess he didn't want me to get SVU put to HBO…but still! (Sigh). Oh well, I'll just keep playing with them and putting them back in the same condition they were borrowed in, although, they may be slightly happier when I put them back. I do however own Sky, Sam, Emma and anyone else you don't recognize unless otherwise noted.

Author's Note: This story takes place in 6th season so I'm going to say it takes place in 2004.

* * *

Olivia arrived at the Medical Examiners office at exactly 6. She cursed the fact that she had slept through her first alarm setting as she hadn't had time to grab a cup of coffee.

"Rough night?"

Olivia jumped as she heard her partner's voice.

"Possibly."

Turning around she almost melted at the look in his eyes. He looked so worried and caring at the same time that it made her smile.

"Want to talk about it?"

Olivia shook her head.

"No, not so much a rough night, just an early morning without any caffeine."

Elliot smiled and handed her a cup of coffee that he had brought. It was a tradition that they had. They never realized it but one of them always brought coffee for the other one.

"Mmm"

Olivia moaned as she gulped down the caffeine. Definitely better than Munch's precinct coffee that she had set herself up to drink once they returned.

"Feel better?"

Olivia nodded happily and followed her partner towards Warner's office.

* * *

"Alright, so I have found four different samples from Emma. Only two of them are in the system."

Olivia wanted to gag as she heard that Emma had been raped by at least 4 men. That poor little girl had been tortured and no one had known about it. She thanked god that Sky had found her and known to help.

"Who are the two in the system?"

Elliot knew his best friend well enough to know that she was personally invested in this case. He saw how pale she was and knew she was fighting to keep whatever contents her stomach held within her.

"A 41 year old named Henry Marx, he was arrested 5 years ago for the rape of a 6 year old but got off on a technicality. He never served a day of jail time. Some sort of lab error or so it says."

Olivia and Elliot nodded, both writing notes as they listened to Warner speak.

"Second one is a 39 year old felon by the name of David Stevenson. Was arrested 15 years ago in 1989 for rape of his step-daughter who was 5 at the time. He was supposed to serve 20 years, got out in 13 for good behavior."

Melinda closed her file and looked up at her two favorite detectives.

"When you find the bastards who did this to that little girl, give them all a special kick in the balls from me."

Olivia smiled and nodded. She had heard Melinda give her that order several times before, and she always tried to do it too.

"Did you run Emma's D.N.A?"

Melinda nodded.

"I did but unfortunately neither of her parents came up in the system. I'm going to run her DNA through the FBI's system later to see if anything comes up there, but I cant do it yet until I get clearance from the computer lab over there. They should let me know around 9."

"Give us a call whenever you get anything else?"

Melinda nodded.

"The hospital is supposed to be sending me the digital prints of Emma's bruises and such so as soon as they do I'll get working on exactly what was used to hurt her."

Olivia nodded.

"Thanks Melinda."

Melinda smiled back at the two detectives as they walked out, meeting each other's strides. She had always silently rooted for them to figure out their feelings for each other. She knew it wasn't an ideal situation because of Elliot being married, but she was a firm believer that you had one soul-mate out there, and she firmly believed that Elliot and Olivia were two of the truest soul-mates that she had ever seen.

* * *

TBC! I know it was short but once again, it's another chapter :D. Thanks to all those who have reviewed! Keep reviewing, makes me work through my writer's block!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: Seriously, haven't you gotten it by now? I don't own them! (Pouts). Seriously, if I did, do you think Kathy and Elliot would still be married with another freaking kid?! Nope! Alright then! Anyway, I do however own Sam, Sky, and Emma. Also I own several more people throughout the story so if you see anyone who you don't recognize, chances are I own them unless otherwise noted.

* * *

**6:30 AM**

"You okay?"

Olivia shook her head.

"No, I'm really not."

Elliot nodded, knowing exactly how she felt.

"Who could do that to a kid El? Especially a kid as sweet as Emma!"

Elliot shrugged, desperately wanting to pull her into his arms but knowing that it wasn't the right time or place.

"I don't know Liv, but I promise you, we will find the bastards that did this to her and she'll get justice."

Olivia shook her head dejectedly.

"No she won't. We may be able to lock them up forever, even get them the death penalty, but she won't ever get justice."

Elliot sighed, knowing she was right.

"Well then we'll make sure she gets the help she needs to get over this."

Olivia nodded.

"Meet you back at the house?"

Elliot nodded and watched until she drove away before getting into his SUV and following her.

* * *

"Any news from Warner?"

Olivia turned towards the voice and smiled sadly at Fin and Munch.

"According to Melinda there were four different types of semen found in Emma. Two of them were in the system, four of us are going to pick them up now."

Fin and Munch nodded, eyes hardening at the thought of a little girl going through so much.

"Alright, Munch and Fin, go pick up this Henry Marx. Stabler, Benson, go pick up David Stevenson. I'd like them booked by the time Warner calls with more results."

The three men nodded but Olivia held up her hand.

"Capt, Sam and Sky are coming in around 11 to talk to the sketch artist about someone she and Emma saw in the park yesterday. Can you please keep them in your office when they get here. I don't want anyone seeing them, especially one of the men who hurt Emma."

Cragen nodded.

"Sure Liv. I'll watch Sky, you four go grab the bastards."

The four detectives nodded, grabbed the necessary items and walked out the door. Cragen couldn't help but smile after them. He had a great group of detectives. Both sets of partners had their quirks, but they were in sync with each other. Fin and Munch had completely different personalities, but were like brothers anyway, and Stabler and Benson, those two fought like an old married couple most of the time, but anyone with eyes could see they loved each other. The only two who didn't realize this was the two partners themselves.

* * *

**8:40 AM**

Two hours later they had the two men in custody. Both had admitted that they had been paid to rape the young girl, but wouldn't give up who paid them.

"So what do we do?"

Cragen sighed and turned towards Casey.

"What do you think Counselor?"

Casey shrugged. She had no idea what to do. She really didn't want to offer them a deal since they had confessed, but she did want to know who was out for this little girl.

"Let's wait until your witnesses get here. Maybe we can figure out who the guy watching Emma was by their sketches."

Cragen nodded.

"Alright."

Cragen yelled for four officers to book the two men before walking back into the bullpen where his four lead detectives were bouncing ideas off of each other.

"Any luck?"

Elliot shook his head.

"You heard everything Capt. I mean unless we offer them immunity they aren't going to budge, and I cannot let those two bastards off for raping that little girl."

Casey and Cragen nodded together.

"I agree. I'm willing to make a deal but not immunity."

Olivia turned her attention towards the Assistant District Attorney.

"What kind of deal are you willing to make Case?"

Casey turned towards the only other female of the group and sighed.

"20-25 years and they give me everything that they know."

Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"They wouldn't go for it?"

Casey shrugged.

"Don't know. Haven't offered it to them yet. I'm waiting to see if your witnesses can help I.D. one of the other men. If I can get everyone without making any deals, I'll do that. I'd rather see all the players involved with needles in their arms versus seeing some of them walk away after only a certain amount of years."

Olivia nodded, knowing exactly how she felt.

"Alright, so we wait."

The rest of the group nodded, falling into a eerie silence.

"We wait."

* * *

TBC! Okay, I think I'm finally over my writer's block. This is the 3rd chapter I've written today (December 1st is when I wrote this, no idea when exactly it'll be posted). Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! Please keep them coming! Also, I found out some bad news today so if your interested scroll down, if not, then dont. I'm just warning you if you don't want to be bummed out...don't scroll down.

* * *

**S  
**

**P**

**O**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**M**

**A**

**Y**

**B**

**E**

**

* * *

Alright, I read earlier that this may be M.H.'s last year... which I'm sure everyone but me has already heard but it's the first time I've heard it and it made me cry. Also, someone said that Kim (The new DA) and Elliot may get together (Since they are sort of setting the stage for Kathy to leave Elliot). Either way, I'm physically sick by the news of my beloved show. If either one of these happen, I may not continue to watch the show. I love SVU, but one of the main attractions of the show is the relationship between Elliot and Olivia. Anyway, I may post a few chapters today depending on the reviews I get just to try and make myself feel better. Anyway, those are my spoilers...sorta.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing in affiliation with Law and Order: SVU. I do however own Sky, Emma, and Sam. I actually have a list going of who I own and what exactly parts they are playing in this fic.

* * *

**10:45 AM**

Sam sighed as she walked into the precinct holding Sky's hand tightly. The last time she had been in a police station had been the day after Sky had been brought back to them the first time. The day that the federal agents had told Olivia that she needed to be put in Witness Protection. She hated police stations, because they never signaled something good. Who came to a police station to report something good? No body.

"Sam?"

Sam was broken out of her thoughts by her god daughters voice.

"What baby?"

"I'm scared."

Sam bent down and picked up the little brunette, who immediately cuddled into her.

"What are you scared of?"

Sky shrugged.

"What if the police officers are mean?"

Sam kissed the young girl on the forehead.

"Honey, you met the police officers yesterday remember?"

Sky nodded.

"What about the other ones?"

"Honey, the only police officers who you'll be talking to are the ones you met yesterday, your mommy, and your grandpa."

Sky instantly perked up.

"Grandpa is here?"

Sam nodded.

"YAY!"

Sam shushed her immediately.

"Behave young lady."

Sky nodded.

"Sorry."

* * *

When Sam and Sky walked through the door of the Special Victims Unit squad room, Sam immediately noticed how empty it looked. There was no one she recognized in the whole place and she felt Sky stiffen in her arms. The blonde noticed another blonde woman and figured she was the safest to talk to.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Casey heard a woman's voice and turned towards her. She smiled sweetly at the young girl and then turned her attention towards the woman she was guessing was her mother.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Sam nodded.

"I hope so. I'm here to see either Detective Stabler, Benson, or Captain Cragen."

Recognition filled Casey's eyes and she smiled again.

"Well Benson and Stabler are grabbing a cup of coffee or something, but Captain Cragen's in his office."

Sam smiled in thanks before heading towards the door and knocking.

"Come in."

Sam walked in and was immediately greeted with a smile from the captain, as well as two smiles from the two detectives seated in the office.

"GRANDPA!"

Sam let Sky down and as she did the little brunette immediately threw herself into the older man's arms.

Fin and Munch watched in shock as their normal stoic captain broke out into a huge grin and hugged the little girl tightly.

"Well hi there honey."

Sky beamed.

"Hi! Where's my mommy?"

Cragen immediately feigned hurt.

"You don't want to see me?"

Sky immediately kissed the man who she loved as a grandfather on the cheek.

"Sorry grandpa, I love you!"

Cragen smiled.

"I love you too princess."

Sam turned her attention back to the other detectives while Cragen and Sky played.

"Hi, Detectives Tutuola and Munch right?"

Fin smiled.

"Call me Fin."

Sam blushed.

"Alright. So what's going on?"

Munch turned away from their captain and instead settled on answering the young blonde's question.

"We're waiting for Benson and Stabler to get back with lunch, then we'll sit you two down with a sketch artist and hopefully be able to answer some questions."

Sam nodded but before she could reply the door to the office swung open and the two missing detectives walked in.

"Mommy!"

Cragen let the little brunette off his lap so she could hug her mother. Olivia immediately picked her up and hugged her.

"Hi baby, you ready?"

Sky nodded.

"Alright baby well Elliot here is going to take you and Sam down to talk to Jack."

Cragen shook his head, interrupting the female detective.

"Actually, I think it'd be best if Fin and Munch did. IAB is already going to be watching our every move since our star witnesses are your daughter and your room-mate. Let's not give them any ammunition to hurt our case. Anything that has to do with Sky or Samantha, let Fin and Munch handle."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, I understand why it cant be me, but why not Elliot? No offense you guys."

Fin and Munch shrugged her off, knowing that out of everyone here, Olivia trusted Elliot the most and vice versa with Elliot.

"Because you two are partners. Besides, you two have already been investigated more than once for being so close. I'm just trying to work everything by the book on this one. We don't want anyone getting off on a technicality or on someone's perceived thoughts on what happens here, okay?"

Olivia nodded, knowing that Cragen was right. So the brunette detective handed her daughter back to Sam and smiled at her.

"Alright baby, you do exactly what Fin and Munch tell you to do, okay?"

Sky nodded.

"Love you mommy."

Olivia smiled.

"Love you too baby."

Once the four were out of the office, Cragen motioned for Elliot to shut the door.

"Alright you two, I want you to head back over to Mercy. Emma is awake and wants to talk to you two."

The two detectives nodded and were out the door before anyone could say another word.

* * *

TBC! Wow, I'm really rolling tonight. I am at least a few chapters ahead of what I'm posting so that makes me smile. It helps to have a few chapters written ahead of time that way I can post more frequently. Thanks to those who have reviewed and please keep them coming!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize! I do however own Sky, Sam, Emma and others. If you really truly want the list, then you can ask me in a review and I will PM it to you. However, I do think you know who I own and who I don't, so yeah. Lol.

Author's Note: Damn, this is the 5th chapter I've written today (December 1st). I'm trying to give myself a bunch of chapters that are already written so I can concentrate on finishing some of my other fics without letting this one lag. Hence the reason that I'm writing a bunch of chapters today that way I can post one or two chapters a day and still work on other fics. Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed and please continue to do so!

* * *

Sky smiled as she sat down on the stool next to Fin.

"Your friend's with my mommy aren't you?"

Fin smiled down at the clone of the woman he considered to be his little sister.

"Yes I am."

Sky smiled even brighter.

"Is he?"

Fin looked to where she was pointing and realized she was pointing towards Munch and Sam.

"Yes he is. We all love your mommy like she was our family."

Sky smiled sadly.

"Mommy told Sam one night she wished she had a family. The only person who is her real family is me."

Fin shook his head sadly.

"Well your mommy knows that we all love her. Now, Jack is coming over here. He's a little scary so do you want to sit in my lap?"

Sky nodded and allowed herself to be picked up. She was glad Fin did too because Jack was a huge bald man who did look sort of scary.

"Hi there."

Sky tried to hide in Fin's coat but he wouldn't let her. Fin smiled and shook his head.

"You got to talk to him girl, but don't worry, he's a nice guy."

Sky nodded, remembering that her mother had told her to do exactly what Fin and Munch had told her to do.

"Hi."

Jack smiled, he was used to scaring kids. He was almost 6'6 and was a big guy.

"Alright, want to help me draw a picture?"

Sky decided that Jack wasn't so bad and as long as she was in Fin's lap she was okay, so she nodded.

"Alright, how about this, you tell me what to draw and I'll do it, okay?"

Sky nodded.

"We're supposed to be drawing the man from the park."

Jack nodded.

"Alright, so can you tell me if he was skinny or fat?"

Sky thought for a moment.

"He wasn't fat, but he had chubby cheeks. He had these really really blue eyes, kinda like Elliot but his were really mean looking. They were big too, like puppy dogs eyes, except mean. He had brown hair like mine, but it was short and it was sticking straight up."

Jack smiled at the description that the young girl made. After asking her a few more questions, he showed her the picture.

"Is this him?"

Sky nodded and shivered.

"Yes, that's the man that me and Emma saw in the park."

Fin smiled at the little girl in his lap.

"Great job little one."

Sky smiled up at him. She had decided instantly that she liked the two men named Fin and Munch. She really liked everyone she had met at her mommy's work.

"Thanks Uncle Fin!"

Fin was taken aback for a moment before just smiling even brighter.

"You two done?"

Sky looked towards her god mother as she heard her voice.

"Yep!"

Sam smiled. While Sky had been working with Fin and Jack, she had been working with Munch and Drake, another sketch artist. Munch held up the sketch Drake had made, and everyone looked on in confusion.

"Sammy! That's not the man I was talking about. Yeah he was there too but he was more looking at you than Emma and me! Besides, the man I was talking about had only been there that day, the man your talking about had been there a couple days before that too."

Sam nodded, having realized that there was no way Sky noticed the man she had noticed since they were standing in complete opposite directions.

"Alright bug, well let me see the sketch you guys drew so I can figure out if I saw him."

Fin held up the sketch and Sam's face immediately went white.

"Oh my god."

* * *

TBC! Hehe, Suspense huh? Want to know why Sam's freaking out? Then review!!!! I'll update again soon, I'm heading on over to work on Chapter 26 now. :D.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I honestly am sick of trying to come up with cutesy ways to say that I don't own a thing that has to do with Law and Order: SVU. I do however own Sky, Sam, Emma and several others. If you want a list of who I own, then PM me. If not, then just assume that anyone you don't recognize, I own. Any that you do, assume I don't. K? K! :D.

* * *

As soon as Olivia and Elliot walked through the doors of Emma's hospital room, the brunette child broke out in a huge smile.

"LIVVIE! ELLIE!"

Olivia turned towards Elliot and mouthed 'Ellie?'. Elliot just shrugged and smiled, he didn't care what kind of nicknames the little one came up with if it would make her smile like that.

"Hi honey. How are you feeling?"

Emma smiled brightly.

"I'm feeling better. Doctor Brenda said that my surgery went good and that I should start to feel loads better."

Olivia smiled.

"That's great honey!"

Emma nodded happily.

"Hi Ellie!"

Elliot smiled.

"Hi Emma. I'm glad your feeling better."

Emma smiled sweetly.

"Me too."

Olivia took a seat in the chair next to Emma's bed while Elliot stood behind her, once again letting her lead with Emma. He was glad that she didn't seem to be afraid of him anymore, but he still didn't want to push.

"Honey, I need to ask you a few more questions, okay?"

Emma nodded.

"Do you know where your mommy and daddy and you lived?"

Emma thought for a minute.

"We lived in a house. It was white with a blue door."

Olivia wrote this down on a pad of paper.

"Do you remember any buildings around it?"

Emma shook her head.

"No, but there was a park that my mommy used to take me too."

Olivia nodded.

"Was it the same park that Sky found you at?"

Emma shook her head.

"No, this was a really little park. I used to see kids play across the street all the time, they had a park too but it had a big fence around it."

"How old were the kids that you saw playing?"

Emma thought for a moment.

"They were a little bit bigger than me, maybe as big as Sky."

Olivia turned her head back to meet Elliot's eyes, they both had come to the same conclusion. Emma had lived near a park and across from the park there was an elementary school. Olivia could think of about 30 different places with elementary schools and parks, but it was a start.

"Did you and your mommy walk to the park or did you drive?

"We walked."

"How long did it take you to walk from your house to the park?"

Emma shrugged.

"Not too long. If I looked outside my window I could see the park. That was only if I was in my room and I stood on my bed though. I didn't sleep in my room a lot though so I didn't get to look at the park a lot."

Olivia looked confused for a minute.

"Where else were you at when you weren't in your room honey?"

Emma immediately looked down.

"The bad room."

Olivia immediately took the young girl's hand.

"What made it the bad room?"

Emma shook her head.

"Don't make me go back there Livvie!"

Olivia stood up immediately and went to the little brunette's side.

"Honey don't worry, I wont make you go back there if I can help it, but you need to tell me what made it the bad room."

Emma nodded, loving the feeling of safety she felt when she was in Olivia's arms.

"There were all these chains and stuff in there. Daddy used to chain me to a chair and all these other big boys would come in and hurt me. It hurt so bad Livvie!"

Emma burst into tears and Olivia had to bite her lip to keep herself composed as well. Looking towards Elliot she noticed how hard he was trying to control his temper.

"It's okay honey, it's okay."

Before Olivia could ask Emma anymore questions, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and when she realized it was the precinct she answered it.

"Benson."

"_Hey Liv, we are heading down to Mercy now. We've got Sam and Sky with us. Sam won't let go of Sky either. Something is going on and she said she can't tell us until she tells you. So we're all headed down there. What room is Emma in?"_

Olivia was confused, what was going on that Sam couldn't tell Fin and Munch? She wrote it off to Sam being dramatic and turned her attention back to the phone conversation.

"Room 411. Knock though instead of coming in, Emma doesn't like men."

"_Alright girl, I will. See you soon."_

Olivia hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the young girl in her arms.

"Honey, some more of my friends are coming over in a few minutes to show you a picture of the man that Sky saw in the park. If you know him, you need to tell me who he is, okay?"

Emma nodded.

"Is Sky coming too?"

Olivia nodded.

"Yep. How about this? If you are okay with my friends coming in here, I'll let Sky come in too and play some games with you, okay?"

Emma looked up apprehensively.

"Are you and Ellie going to stay too?"

Olivia nodded.

"Elliot and I are going to stay as long as we can baby."

Emma nodded.

"Okay, they can come in as long as Sky can play with me."

Olivia smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

TBC! I know it was another chapter of finding out the horrors that Emma has been through. But never fear, children are resilient. I am writing this story partly out of personal experience so be kind. Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed! Please continue to review and I'll continue to update!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I honestly am sick of trying to come up with cutesy ways to say that I don't own a thing that has to do with Law and Order: SVU. I do however own Sky, Sam, Emma and several others. If you want a list of who I own, then PM me. If not, then just assume that anyone you don't recognize, I own. Any that you do, assume I don't. K? K! :D.

Author's Note: I know this is a really short chapter, but it couldn't be helped. This was the best place to stop it so yeah. lol. Please review!

* * *

Sky looked up at her god-mother in confusion.

"Sam what's the matter?"

Sam shook her head, refusing to answer her god-daughter's question. Just held the young girl tighter. She knew she was over-reacting, there could be a hundred guys that looked like the man in the sketch. But she also knew those eyes, those eyes haunted her every time she closed her eyes and thought about it. She would die for her god-daughter, and she was more than willing to do so, but she prayed that she wouldn't have too.

"We're here."

Sam immediately got out of the car and held Sky in her arms.

"Sammy I can walk."

Sam shook her head.

"No baby, it's crowded in hospitals, I don't want you to get lost."

Fin and Munch shared a look. They knew something was going on, but they had no idea what. Sam refused to let Sky out of her sight, let alone out of her grip. Fin had tried taking her earlier so Sam could put on her coat, Sam had almost lunged at him, stating that she had helped take care of her for years now and she knew how to do things one handed.

* * *

Olivia had been playing with Emma when she heard the knock on the door. She motioned to Elliot to open the door as she held Emma so she wouldn't be scared of Fin and Munch. The four diverse people walked in the room. Sky immediately wanted to be let down but Sam refused to let her.

"Sam I want to see my mommy!"

Sam just shook her head, continuing to stare at Olivia.

The brunette detective immediately knew something was wrong.

"Sam?"

Sam nodded.

"What's wrong?"

The blonde motioned for Olivia to come towards her. Olivia let go of Emma who immediately held her hands out for Elliot and walked over towards Sky and Samantha. Fin and Munch walked towards Emma and she started to whimper.

"Guys, let me see the sketch. I'll see if she knows the guy or not."

Fin handed the sketch to Elliot who immediately showed it to Emma.

"Honey, is this the man you saw in the park?"

Emma nodded.

"Do you know who he is?"

Emma nodded again.

"Who is he Emma?"

Emma looked up at Elliot, tears filling her blue eyes.

"He's my daddy."

Sam cried out as she heard the answer. Olivia immediately put her arms around her.

"What's wrong Sam?"

Sam looked up at Olivia, feeling terrible for her at the moment though Olivia had no idea why.

"Liv, look at the picture."

Olivia nodded and walked towards Emma.

"Can I see the picture honey?"

Emma nodded and held it out for Olivia to take. As soon as she did, Olivia did something none of the other detectives had ever seen her do.

Olivia Benson turned pale…and fainted.

* * *

TBC! Yeah I know it was short, but I needed to end it here. Want to know why everyone's turning pale and fainting? Review and you'll find out!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I honestly am sick of trying to come up with cutesy ways to say that I don't own a thing that has to do with Law and Order: SVU. I do however own Sky, Sam, Emma and several others. If you want a list of who I own, then PM me. If not, then just assume that anyone you don't recognize, I own. Any that you do, assume I don't. K? K! :D.

* * *

Emma and Sky immediately started crying. Elliot held Emma while Sam held Sky. Fin ran to get a doctor while Munch tried to get Olivia to wake up.

Doctor Morris came in and immediately asked what happened.

"That's what I'd like to know."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Olivia woke up.

"Are you okay?"

Olivia nodded at the doctor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my head hurts a little but I'm fine."

She immediately noticed that Emma and Sky were both crying and reaching for her.

"I'm alright girls, I promise."

Doctor Morris checked Olivia out before saying she was alright and walked out. Olivia immediately turned towards her co-workers.

"What happened?"

Elliot was the only one who would answer her.

"You looked at the sketch of the man who was following Emma and as soon as you saw it you fainted."

Olivia picked up the sketch and immediately felt as if she wanted to throw up. She knew the man, and if what Emma was saying was true, there were a lot more problems on the way. Olivia desperately tried to keep herself composed as not to scare the two brunette children anymore than they already were. She looked into Sam's eyes and nodded, letting her know she knew why she had been freaked out earlier.

"Sky honey, come here."

Sky immediately ran to her mother and threw herself into her arms.

"Are you okay mommy?"

Olivia nodded, noticing Emma's look of longing on her face.

"I'm fine sweetheart. But I need you to do me a favor, okay?"

Sky nodded.

Olivia got down on her knees and whispered in her daughter's ear what she needed her to do.

Sky grumbled at her mother but nodded, knowing her mom would never ask her unless it was important.

The male detectives in the room were highly confused. They had no idea what was going on.

"Liv?"

Olivia turned her attention back to her co-workers.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now Sky and I are going to run an errand and then we'll be back. Sam, Elliot, can you two stay with Emma?"

The two nodded. Olivia went and gave Emma a hug and a kiss on the forehead while Sky hugged Sam, Elliot, Fin and Munch goodbye. When the two were done they walked out of the hospital room and towards Elliot and Olivia's squad car.

* * *

"Liv?"

Olivia turned towards the voice and smiled.

"Thanks so much for seeing me this shortly. I know it's a weird request but it's completely important."

The woman smiled and nodded.

"Not a problem, now who is this?"

Olivia smiled proudly.

"This is my daughter Skylar, Sky can you say hi?"

Sky smiled politely.

"Hi."

The woman smiled at the adorable little girl, trying to hide her surprise at Olivia's statement.

"Hi honey."

Sky nodded.

"Alright Liv, now you told me what you needed on the phone, anything else?"

Olivia nodded.

"Can you not put it in the system?"

The woman nodded again.

"Let's get to work."

Olivia sighed, not sure what she was praying for, but prayed all the same.

* * *

TBC! Have I got you intrigued yet? I just hope so! Anyway, please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt A.K.A. Sky

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing except Sky, Sam, Emma and a myriad of others in this crazy story. Lol.

* * *

As soon as Olivia walked out the door, Elliot turned to Sam.

"What the hell was that?"

Emma gasped and pointed at Elliot, putting her hand over her mouth.

"UMMMMM!!!!!"

Elliot quirked an eyebrow at the little brunette.

"What?"

Emma shook her head.

"You said a bad word!"

Elliot immediately realized he had in deed so he smiled apologetically at the little girl.

"Sorry honey. Let me re say my question, okay?"

Emma nodded, seemingly placated.

"Okay, let me rephrase. What the HECK was that?"

Emma nodded.

"Much better."

Elliot laughed before turning his attention to Sam with his eyebrow raised with the 'are you going to answer me or not' look on his face.

Sam sighed, desperately wishing she would have gone with Liv but understanding that Liv left her here so Emma would feel more comfortable.

"I can't tell you detective, I'm sorry."

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Samantha, you're best friends and room-mates with my partner and best friend. I think it's okay if you call me Elliot, or even Stabler, anything but Detective."

Sam laughed and nodded.

"Alright Elliot."

Elliot smiled. He had also omitted for her to call him El. No one except Olivia called him that. Just like no one but him called her Livvie (except for Emma apparently, but she's a little girl so it's allowed). Originally he had been the first one to call her Liv, but then it caught on to where everyone called her Liv. So one night when they were all massively sleep deprived, he had been begging her for a piece of her chocolate and she refused to give him one. So he gave her his big puppy eyed look and said something along the lines of 'Please Livvie??? I'll love you forever and ever, Please Livvie?" She had given in immediately.

"Why can't you tell me?"

Sam sighed and rubbed her temples, desperately trying to get rid of the forming headache.

"Because it's not my place. I'm sure Liv will tell you when she gets back. I have no idea where she went. I have an idea, but I don't know for sure."

Elliot quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay so tell me your thoughts and I'll put the pieces together myself, that way Liv can't get mad at you."

Sam gave Elliot a look saying 'your odd.'

"And you say you're a detective, are you sure your not a lawyer? I mean with logic like that."

Elliot laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, I wouldn't want to be a lawyer, I've got too bad of a temper and I wouldn't want to have to go up against Casey, our A.D.A."

Sam nodded, realizing that the blonde they met earlier was Casey. Before They could continue on with their conversation, Emma tugged at Elliot's sleeve.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Emma smiled sweetly.

"Will you play Go Fish with me?"

Elliot laughed and nodded.

"Sure honey."

* * *

2 Hours later

Olivia and Sky walked back into Emma's hospital room. Sky was sleeping in her mother's arms while Olivia looked directly at Emma. She should have known. All the signs were there.

Sam and Elliot immediately noticed her strange expression.

"Liv?"

Olivia placed her daughter down on the empty bed next to Emma's and then sat down in a chair next to Sam. Looking up at Sam and Elliot, tears filled her eyes.

"I had Melinda run Sky's DNA through the system."

Elliot quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Olivia laughed bitterly.

"I had a feeling. My feeling was right."

Sam gripped Olivia's hand, she had a feeling she knew what was coming but she still needed her to say it. Elliot however was confused.

"Liv, what's going on?"

Olivia finally let the tears fall.

"Emma and Sky are sisters."

* * *

TBC! Did you see that one coming????? I hope not. :D. I told you I had big plans for everyone, well this is just one of them. I have a feeling that this is going to be a ridiculously long fic. Lol. Anyway, please review! Also, go and look at my three other SVU one-shots if your bored in between me posting new chapters. :D. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far and keep them coming :D.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. All rights to anything SVU related belong to Dick Wolfe and others. I do however own Sky, Sam, Emma, etc.

Author's Note: I am completely blown away by the attention that this story has received. I really didn't expect it at all. So I just want to say thank you to all my readers and my reviewers! Anyone who isn't reviewing, please do so I know what you think. To those who have reviewed any/all chapters, I love you guys!!!!!

* * *

Elliot couldn't help but gasp when he heard Olivia.

"What do you mean sisters?"

Olivia looked back and fourth between her daughter and Emma sadly.

"The man who Emma pointed out as her father? Is the same man who raped me. Sky and Emma have the same father."

Sam hung her head, desperately trying to stem the tears that were flowing down her face.

"Are you sure?"

Olivia nodded at Elliot.

"I had Melinda run Sky's DNA twice against Emma's. That's not all of it though."

Elliot quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

At this, Olivia turned her attention back to Sam.

"Remember Erin? The girl who James was dating a while ago?"

Sam nodded.

"How could I not? She shot James and kidnapped Sky."

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, well her DNA is in the system, Emma's mitochondrial DNA matches hers. Erin and the man who raped me are Emma's parents."

Sam's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh my god!"

Olivia nodded, desperately wanting comfort but knowing she had to be strong in order to get it.

"I called Casey on my way back here. She's going to try and get a judge to sign a temporary custody agreement for me to keep Emma until I can file for permanent custody."

Sam nodded, Elliot just stared at his best friend. He had always known she was a loving, generous person but to take a child that you have no claim over not to mention who is the child of your rapist as well as your daughter's kidnapper, that take something that he couldn't even name.

"Are you sure Liv?"

Olivia nodded, turning back to Elliot.

"That little girl deserves so much better than what she has been given. She was born into a terrible situation and it's only going to get worse if she's put in the system. Casey said that Sky may have to tell a judge how we live and I may have to come clean about Sky's father being a rapist."

Elliot nodded, then a thought came to his mind.

"What if the judge says no on the basis of not wanting to put your rapists child in your home in fear of you hurting the child to try and get back at her father?"

If anyone else would have asked the question, Olivia would have been offended by the thought, but from Elliot she knew he wasn't trying to say that Olivia would do that, just simple curiosity.

"That's why Casey said that Sky may have to take to the judge. She's also my rapists child, and I have never treated her any differently."

Elliot nodded.

"And if the judge still says no?"

Sam jumped in before Olivia could even respond.

"Then I try for temporary custody."

Elliot quirked an eyebrow at Olivia.

"You already knew she was going to say that didn't you?"

Olivia nodded.

"I know Sam about as well as I know you. If the judge still says no, I'll deal with it then."

Elliot nodded again. Before anyone could say another word, Sky opened her eyes.

"Mommy?"

Olivia walked over to the bed and smiled down at her daughter.

"Right here baby."

Sky smiled sleepily.

"What's going on?"

Olivia sighed.

"Honey, there's some things I need to tell you."

* * *

TBC! I know there wasn't a lot of action in this one, but I needed to get this out. Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: Seriously, I am really sick of filling this out. If you thought I owned them, I need to know your name and address so I can send the nice men with the white coats and butterfly nets to see you because your nuts!!!! I do however own Sky, Sam, Emma and several others (Some of which I wish I didn't have to claim).

Author's Note: I'd just like to once again say I'm blown away by the interest in this story. Over 300 reviews?! I LOVE you guys!!! (Hands out cookies to all my reviewers).

* * *

Sky looked at Olivia adorably.

"What's wrong mommy?"

Olivia smiled sadly.

"Nothing honey."

Sky reached her hand up and wiped a tear that had just fallen from the detectives eye.

"Don't lie mommy. You're crying, why?"

Olivia smiled lovingly. Her daughter was truly her favorite person in the world. For being so young, she was incredibly empathetic. She was always so in tune with what she herself was feeling, that it amazed her.

"Baby, I need you to listen to me really carefully okay?"

Sky sat up and nodded.

"Remember how I told you a long time ago that a bad man hurt mommy but it turned out okay because I got you?"

Sky nodded. She remembered that conversation. She had asked where her daddy was. It hadn't been an easy conversation for either of the Benson girls. How do you explain to a 6 year old that you were raped and the result was her?

"Well honey, the bad man who hurt mommy is Emma's daddy."

Sky's eyes got huge.

"So what does that mean? Is she bad too? Cuz mommy she is really nice and I like her!"

Olivia smiled and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"No honey, Emma is not at all bad. She's a very sweet little girl. What I'm trying to tell you baby is Emma is your sister."

Sky pulled away from her mother and burst into tears, trying to get away from Olivia. The detective held onto her daughter in confusion, wondering what was wrong.

"Baby calm down, tell mommy what's wrong."

Sky looked up at her mother, tears falling from her deep brown eyes.

"Does that mean your going to leave me mommy?"

Olivia pulled her daughter back to her chest, hugging her to her tightly.

"No honey! I'd never leave you. I love you!"

Sky hugged her mother tightly. She didn't understand exactly what was going on, but had a feeling there was more to it than what she had been told so far.

"Honey, you're my daughter and I love you more than life. However, Emma needs some place to go right now. Think you can be a good big sister and let her come home with us?"

Sky immediately brightened up when she heard she could be a big sister.

"Would she share my room?"

Olivia laughed.

"No honey, we'll turn the guest room into a room for Emma. You can help her and me decorate it if you want, how about that?"

Sky nodded happily. She didn't want to share her mommy, but if she had too, she guessed it was okay since it was Emma.

"So when's Emma coming home with us?"

Olivia shrugged.

"I don't know for sure if she is. I've got to wait until a judge tells me it's okay and then whenever the doctors let her out then she'll come home with us, okay?"

Sky nodded.

"Can I wake her up and tell her that I'm her sister?"

Olivia laughed but shook her head.

"No honey, I'm going to need to explain some things to her first. So I'll be the one to tell her, but you can give her a hug and tell her that you'll be a good big sister AFTER I tell her, how about that?"

Sky pouted for a minute before giving in and nodding.

"Okay, deal."

* * *

TBC! Yeah I'm not real thrilled with the way this chapter flowed, but I was having problems with it. Lol. So oh well, lol. Anyway, please review!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!!! I do own Sky, Sam, Emma and a bunch of others that I wish I didn't.

**Author's Note: Also, I wrote Elliot's kids a little younger than they are in the show since I decided to make Elliot and Olivia younger than they are. So the ages are as follows:**

**Maureen: 16**

**Kathleen: 13**

**Dickie: 9**

**Lizzie: 9**

* * *

Elliot couldn't help but smile at his best friend. She was so good with her daughter. Before he could say a word his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Stabler."

"_Hi daddy!"_

Elliot smiled at the voice of his youngest, Lizzie.

"Hey baby, what's going on?"

"_I was wondering if you were coming home tonight!"_

Elliot's face immediately lost it's smile. He hated that his children had to call to ask if he was coming home, however it was the job and he loved his job too much to quit it.

"I don't know. I think so but I never know, why? Is everything okay?"

"_Yeah, it's just that Dickie is being a butthead and I want you to yell at him for me. Mommy wont and he needs someone too."_

Elliot couldn't help but laugh. His twins were inseparable normally, but when they fought it was always world war 3.

"What's he doing that's making you mad?"

"_Daddy he read my diary!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Elliot tried not to snort. His 9 year old had a diary and she was worried about her brother reading it? How bad could it be?

"Where's Dickie now baby?"

_Lizzie smirked, her brother was in for it now. Her dad normally didn't yell at any of them, but when he did it wasn't pretty._

"_He's in his room."_

Elliot sighed. Normally he'd tell Lizzie to hand the phone to Kathy, but since she was highly upset with him right now, he figured he'd deal with it.

"Go hand him the phone baby."

"_Thanks Daddy! I love you!"_

Elliot smiled.

"I love you too baby."

The blue eyed detective waited for a few minutes before he heard the voice of his only son.

"_Hello?"_

"Dickie, it's dad."

"_What's up dad?"_

"Why do you have your sister's diary?"

_Dickie rolled his eyes, wishing he could yell at his sister for being a tattletale but knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere he refrained._

"_Because she wouldn't play a game with me. I took it so she'd stop writing in it and play with me!"_

Elliot rolled his eyes. His son took his sister's diary so she'd play with him? He needed to have a little chat with his boy about women.

"Do you really think that's the best way to get what you want?"

_Dickie sighed._

"_No."_

"So why don't you go give your sister her diary back, apologize and then ask if she'll play with you when she's done. If she says no, then find something else to do."

_Dickie sighed again. He hated when he didn't get his way, and with a house full of girls, it felt like he never got it._

"_Fine, I'll go give her the stupid book back. Are you going to be home for dinner?"_

Elliot shrugged even though his son couldn't see him.

"I don't know buddy. I'll try to be but there's no guarantee."

"_Alright well I'll talk to you later dad."_

"Love you son."

"_Love you too dad."_

* * *

Elliot disconnected the phone and turned his attention back to his partner.

"Liv?"

Olivia turned away from her daughter towards her partner.

"What?"

Elliot motioned for her to follow him out into the hall. Olivia handed Sky (who was once again half asleep in her mother's arms) to Sam and followed him out.

"What's up?"

Elliot gave her a confused stare.

"How did Melinda find out who Emma's mother was? I get that she ran her DNA against Sky's and that's how she found out who the father was. But she ran Emma's DNA through the system earlier and neither of her parents came up."

Olivia sighed and sat on the bench that was against the wall next to Emma's door. Elliot sat down next to her and for a moment Olivia thought of learning her head against his shoulder, but she refrained.

"Want to hear something that's even more twisted?"

Elliot nodded, even though he didn't know how much more twisted this case could get.

"Melinda ran the DNA through the NYPD's data base and nothing popped up. However, she ran it through the FBI's, and Erin's popped up from a physical when she went and taught first grade at an elementary school! She is a teacher somewhere yet she's letting her boyfriend and god knows how many others hurt her daughter!"

Elliot couldn't stand it any longer, either he needed to hold someone or punch something. He figured the hospital would prefer the earlier so he wrapped his arms around his partner and pulled her into his lap. Olivia immediately rested her head against his chest, feeling completely at ease for a moment in his arms. Before either could say a word, Sky popped her head outside, breaking into a huge grin when she saw her mom in Elliot's arms.

"Sam told me to tell you that Emma's awake."

* * *

TBC! Once again, kind of a slow chapter but I went back and re-read all the first 30 chapters and I realized I hadn't had any of Elliot's kids in there so there ya go. Lol. We're going to see some other characters in the next chapter so be patient :D. Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: Seriously, do I need to keep filling this thing out? Oh well, so I don't get sued I'll say it…(Mumbles about people rubbing my faces in it). I don't own a thing! (Except for Sky, Sam, Emma and a multitude of others).

Author's Note: Okay, this is the last pre-written chapter I've got. So it may be another day or so until I get another chapter out. Hopefully this will tide you over. :D. I've got part of chapter 34 written but after it's all blank :D. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

Olivia got off of her best friend's lap and followed her daughter back into Emma's room, Elliot following behind her.

"Livvie your back!"

Olivia smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Yes baby, I'm back."

Emma smiled happily. When she had woken up and Olivia hadn't been back yet, she got worried.

"Emma honey, we need to talk for a few minutes, okay?"

Emma nodded. Olivia looked around the room and decided she needed some space in order to do this. Elliot seemed to understand so he turned to Sky.

"Hey Sky, want to go and get something to eat with me?"

Sky looked at her mother and when she nodded her permission she turned back to Elliot and nodded her head happily.

"Yes please!"

Elliot smiled and waved at Emma and Olivia. He reached down to take Sky's hand but she tugged on his sleeve and held her arms up, motioning that she wanted to be carried. Elliot swooped the young girl in his arms and she cuddled into him. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the picture of her best friend, the man she secretly was in love with, holding her daughter. When two of the most important people in her world had left, she turned her attention back to the little brunette in the hospital bed.

"Honey, I need to tell you a few things that may be hard to hear, okay?"

Emma looked at her confused.

"Why would they be hard for me to hear? Your sitting right next to me. I can hear you good!"

Olivia giggled a little bit, then sobered up.

"What I mean is what I'm going to tell you a few things that might make you sad okay?"

Emma nodded.

"Okay Livvie."

Olivia sighed, trying to find the courage to do this.

"You remember how you told me that your daddy hurt you?"

Emma nodded sadly. Olivia didn't know exactly how to explain it and she didn't want to go into complete detail so she figured the truth, but as little information as possible would be the best way to go.

"Well your daddy hurt me a long time ago too. Your daddy is also Sky's daddy, meaning you and Sky are sisters."

Emma looked up at Olivia, her eyes wide.

"Really?!"

Olivia nodded.

"I'm sorry daddy hurt you Livvie."

Olivia smiled and hugged the small child to her.

"I'm sorry he hurt you too baby."

Emma snuggled into the detective's arms.

"Does that mean you're my mommy if Sky's my sister?"

Olivia heart broke. She already loved this child as if she was her own, but unfortunately, she wasn't.

"I love you like a mommy loves her daughter. How about that?"

Emma nodded.

Before Olivia could say another word, Casey walked through the door.

"Hi all!"

Olivia smiled and Emma buried her head into Olivia's chest.

"Casey, this is one of my best friend's, and my room-mate, Samantha Blackwell. Sam, this is another one of my best friend's and our Assistant District Attorney, Casey Novak."

The two women shook hands and then Casey turned back to Olivia.

"Emma honey, can you say hi to Ms. Novak?"

Emma peaked out at the blonde woman and mumbled a 'hi'.

Casey smiled sweetly at the little girl, though inside her heart was breaking for her. At least she had some good news for her.

"Hi Emma. I have a question for you, okay?"

Emma nodded, never leaving the safety of Olivia's arms.

"How would you like to go live with Olivia, Samantha and Sky for a little bit?"

Emma looked up at Olivia and when she nodded yes, she squealed and hugged the detective as hard as she could.

"REALLY?!!?!!?"

Olivia smiled and hugged the young girl back, tears falling unchecked down her face.

"Yes baby, and I can promise you that no one will hurt you again."

Emma smiled and kissed Olivia on the cheek, wiping her tears away.

"I love you Livvie."

Olivia smiled and kissed the little girl on the forehead.

"I love you too honey."

* * *

TBC! Just a little Emma, and Olivia cuteness. Now next chapter, watch out, we're going to get some adorable Sky/Elliot cuteness! :D.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: Okay, as I'm writing this I'm in a terrible mood because my internet is stupid. I have wireless DSL for my laptop with Charter and no offense to them but they suck! My internet is down at least once a week and it's complete bull!!!!!! So yeah. Anyway, rant over.

* * *

"Elliot?"

Elliot looked down into the brunette eyes of his best friend's daughter.

"What?"

"Do you have kids?"

Elliot nodded.

"I have four."

Sky's eyes widened.

"Wow. I always though two was a lot."

Elliot laughed and nodded.

"So did I."

Sky giggled.

"What are their names?"

Elliot paid for their food and the duo went to sit at a table.

"Maureen is my oldest and she's 16, Kathleen is my middle child and she's 13, then I have twins Elizabeth or Lizzie as we call her, and Richard or Dickie, who are 9."

Sky squealed.

"You have twins!?"

Elliot nodded proudly, he loved bragging about his children.

"I always wanted to be a twin. Mommy always said one of me was all she could handle."

Elliot laughed.

"Well don't tell your mommy this, but one of her is all I can handle."

Sky giggled.

"I wont tell her."

"So little one, what kind of things do you like to do for fun?"

Sky shrugged.

"I like to play games, I like to go to the zoo and the park. I like to go to school when it's not the summer time."

Elliot smiled and continued to listen to the young girl as he ate.

"Elliot?"

"Hmm?"

Sky looked, really looked at this man. She may only be 6, but she wasn't dumb. She saw the way that her mommy looked at him, and the way he looked at her. They liked each other, maybe even more than liked.

"Do you like my mommy?"

Elliot nodded.

"Of course I like your mommy. She's my best friend and my partner."

Sky gave him a look that was so clearly Olivia that his heart stopped for a brief moment. It was Olivia's 'I'm annoyed with Elliot for being an idiot look'.

"No. I mean, do you like her like her, like boys are supposed to like girls?"

Elliot almost choked on his food. Here was a 6 year old girl asking what he'd been dreading her mother asking him for years. No one else knew his feelings for his partner. Sometimes he even forgot about them because he had them buried so deep inside of him. He was a married father of four and a cop, that was who he was. Olivia however was a goddess. She was a cop, sure, but she was also this entity that he couldn't seem to breathe without. When she had gone undercover, he thought he would suffocate from it all. And when Gitano (Yeah I'm adding that in here for kicks. We'll just say it happened in the 3rd season versus the 7th. K? K.) sliced her neck, he thought he was going to die with her. The blood on his fingers made him want to scream. After the whole thing had been said and done, he scrubbed his fingers raw trying to get the blood off of them that wasn't even there anymore.

"Elliot?"

Elliot looked up and realized that he had been silent for a long time.

"Huh?"

"Do you like my mommy?"

Elliot smiled softly at the younger version of Olivia.

"Honey, your mommy is my best friend and I love her for that. But as for the other like, it's really complicated, okay?"

Sky sighed but nodded, at least he didn't say no.

"So what do your kids like to do?"

Elliot smiled thankfully at the young girl.

"Maureen is a definite teenager. She doesn't like to do much of anything."

Here Sky giggled. She knew how teenagers were. In her class there was a little girl named Sara who always complained about her big sister Leslie. She heard all about teenagers from Sara.

"Kathleen likes to do just about anything. She likes to play sports but she also likes to imitate Maureen sometimes. As for Lizzie and Dickie, they like to goof around, play games, basically all the things you like to do."

"Lizzie and Dickie sound fun."

Elliot nodded.

"What about your friends sweetheart? What do you guys do together?"

Sky looked sad for a minute.

"Don't have any friends."

Elliot looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean honey?"

Sky sighed and shrugged.

"My friends are mommy and Sam. I mean I guess I have friends at school, but at home it's just the three of us. Since I was gone so long from mommy, I never really got to make friends. Then when I got back people already knew each other."

Elliot's heart broke for this little girl.

"Well how about this, next day off your mommy and me have, I'll introduce you to Lizzie and Dickie, how does that sound?"

Sky's eyes immediately brightened and she threw herself into Elliot's arms and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Elliot."

Elliot smiled and held Sky tightly. He couldn't help but love her, and he had tried very hard. But like her mother, he was drawn to her.

"What's that buzzing?"

Elliot was brought out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing.

'**El, Cap called, time to go. Casey came by, I got temp custody of Emma. Meet me in her room.-Liv'**

Elliot smiled and then looked at Sky.

"Ready fready?"

Sky nodded and before she even had to ask, Elliot swooped her up and carried her towards Emma's room. To any onlooker, it looked like a dad and his daughter bonding.

* * *

TBC! Now come on, how cute was this chapter? Lol. Please review and make my day better!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! It all belongs to Dick Wolfe, and he hired a lawyer to tell me he wont share. Sky, Sam, and Emma all belong to me, HA!!!! See Dick, you cant have everything!

* * *

After everyone had said goodbye to Emma and left the hospital, the group headed towards Elliot and Olivia's squad car. Once inside, Olivia turned her attention towards Sam.

"Do you want to go home or do you want to go back to the station with me and Elliot so you can grab your car?"

Sam thought for a minute before answering.

"Let's head back to the station. I don't want something to happen and not have my car."

Olivia nodded, knowing exactly how she felt. There was always that residual fear, especially now, that something was going to happen and they were going to have to run.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can I go say hi to grandpa when we get there?"

Olivia nodded.

"If it's okay with Sam since your going home with her while mommy works for a little while longer."

Sky looked at her godmother and Sam nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

When the group arrived back at the station house, Sky immediately tried to leave only to find herself locked in.

"Mommy! Why can't I get out?"

Olivia looked and giggled slightly.

"Child-proof locks baby."

Sky pouted as she waited for her mother to open the door.

"Not nice."

Olivia shrugged.

"I know, I'm so mean."

"Elliot?"

Elliot turned his attention towards the tiny brunette who was currently pouting and looking completely adorable.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you carry me?"

Olivia gave her daughter a look.

"Skylar Elizabeth Benson, you are not a baby."

Elliot smiled at the little girl.

"Sure I'll carry you."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for your support El."

Elliot smiled cheekily at his best friend while picking her daughter up.

"Anytime."

Sky cheered as she was swung on top of Elliot's shoulders."

"Don't forget to duck your head when we go inside or else you'll hit your head."

Sky nodded.

"K."

* * *

"Grandpa! Look at me!"

Cragen turned towards the voice and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his 'granddaughter' on top of his hardest detectives shoulders. It was true what the song said 'when tough little boys grow up to be dads they turn into big babies again.'.

"I see princess! Can I take you from Detective Stabler now so he can get to work?"

Sky pouted for a minute before nodding.

"Yes Grandpa. Where's Uncle Fin?"

Olivia heard the uncle part and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm right here little one."

As soon as Sky was placed on the group she raced over to Fin and hugged him.

"Hi Uncle Fin!"

Fin smiled and swooped the girl up, taking her to his and Munch's desk.

"Can you say hi to Uncle John?"

Sky smiled sweetly at Munch.

"Hi Uncle John."

Munch smiled and opened his arms.

"Hi there."

Sky still was a little shy so she hugged him slightly before going back over to Fin.

"Your friends with my mommy aren't you?"

Munch nodded.

"We are all friends with your mommy here."

Sky nodded.

"Will you color with me?"

Before either Fin or Munch could respond, Sam came and grabbed the little girl around the waist, hoisting her up.

"Sorry sweets, but we got to go home."

Sky pouted.

"But Sammy!"

Sam shook her head.

"No whining young lady. We have stuff to do."

Sky continued to stick her lower lip out in a pout.

"Like what?"

"Like we are going to go shopping for some clothes for Emma and some stuff to put in her new bedroom."

Sky sighed but nodded.

"Fine."

Fin and Munch looked at each other in confusion, wondering why Emma was going home with Olivia.

The entire group said goodbye to Sam and Sky, before all heading into Cragen's office.

"So what do we know?"

Olivia looked at Elliot for a minute before sighing.

"Alright, well we have some new information on Emma. We know who one of her parents are, and she has a sibling."

Cragen quirked an eyebrow.

"Whose the sibling?"

Olivia looked at her boss.

"Sky is. Emma's father is the man who raped me."

Cragen clearly wasn't expecting that as he just stood there for a moment before simply saying

"Oh."

* * *

TBC! I'm really not happy with this chapter but I'm sick as a dog and it's like 7:13 in the morning. So please excuse this chapter. Hopefully it'll get you through until I can post another one when I'm feeling better. Right now my head is spinning and it's a wonder there aren't 100 mistakes in this as I can't see straight.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize! Dick Wolfe refuses to even take my calls anymore as he's sick of hearing me beg and cry. I do however own Sky, Emma and Sam.

* * *

"Olivia your off this case."

The brunette detective glared at her boss.

"Why?!"

Cragen sighed.

"Because Olivia. You are personally invested in this case. The defense attorney will easily say that you want to pay the man who hurt you back by taking his child."

Olivia sighed, she didn't like it, but he had a point.

"Fine, I'll be OFFICIALLY off the case, but can I at least help gather information around here? I wont interview anyone or chase down suspects, but can I at least still help on the side?"

Don sighed but nodded. He knew that if he didn't allow it, she'd do it anyway and go out by herself.

"Fine, but that's it. Elliot, your only to be on the case until we track down Emma's father. After that, your off. I'm not letting you interrogate him."

Elliot quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not stupid. Do you really want to be put in the room with the man who raped your partner?"

It sounded harsh, but Olivia knew he wasn't intending to be so. It was just a question. Elliot knew that as well but he still didn't like the way he was throwing the phrase Olivia was raped around.

"Yes, so I can beat the living shit out of him."

Cragen gave Elliot a look that clearly stated that was his point.

"Discussion is closed, now get to work detectives."

Elliot and Olivia sighed but nodded, knowing it was as good as they were going to get.

* * *

"Sam?"

Sam looked at her god-daughter and smiled. They were currently headed towards Target to pick out a few things for Emma's room. They'd wait to do the major decorating until she was with them but Sam figured that they needed to make her room look a little bit homier. Plus they needed to get a toddler bed.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I help you pick out some of the stuff for Emma's room?"

Sam nodded.

"Sure, what do you think Emma would like?"

Sky smiled.

"I asked her earlier what her favorite color was. She said it was purple. Also she said she liked puppies and The Lion King. So maybe we could get her a purple blanket and pillows, some puppy stuffed animals and maybe a Simba and Nala stuffed animal?"

Sam couldn't help but be proud of her god-daughter.

"Sounds like a plan baby."

* * *

"Where is she Erin?!"

Erin shook, trying not to scream as the man she loved stalked in front of her.

"I told you I don't know baby! She ran away! Why does it matter?"

The brunette man shook his head. Why was this woman so stupid?! Sure she had been good to him, stealing his first daughter and then bearing his second one. But this was the second time she had screwed up too! The first time being that she left his first child alone so she was found and now his second child was missing?! He would have to take care of her just as soon as the kids were found.

"Find them! I want both of them found!"

Erin nodded and ran out of the room as fast as her bruised legs could follow her. She knew exactly what she had to do, whether it killed her in the process or not.

* * *

TBC! I know this was a really short chapter but I'm still really sick. I just felt back at the lack of updates so I wrote this. Please please keep the reviews coming! Next chapter will be up sometime later this week when I'm feeling better! Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far!


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: Sorry guys! This isn't a chapter! My computer is dead! lol. I have a laptop and the charger melted so I wont be able to update until I get the charger in the mail! However, I'm writing chapters on paper and as soon as I get my laptop back I'll send out several very quick updates! I'm sooo sorry! Please be patient! Also, I'm still sick with friggin bronchitis! It's been a week let me tell you. lol. Anyway, thanks so much to those who have updated.**

**I love you guys!  
**

**-Britt-**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: Honestly, do you think I'd be torturing us with the recent episodes if I owned them? I mean I'm evil, but I'm definitely not that evil!

Author's Note: Well I'm happy to say that I got a new charger so everything's good again! It may be a few days that I'm able to update after this because of Christmas Eve and Christmas day, but this story is no longer on my short little hiatus! Lol. Anyway, thanks to everyone who wished me well. I'm slowly getting over my lovely sickness, and hopefully you'll see lots more chapters in the near future. :D

Author's Note 2: I know a few of you have expressed questions about why Fin and Munch have just been accepting everything like they have, well this is a little bit of them wanting more information. You'll also see it in later chapters as well.

* * *

"Liv?"

Olivia turned at the voice and saw her two co workers staring at her partner and her.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Fin sighed. He had always thought of Olivia as his little sister, yet he apparently didn't even know the basic things about her. He was really trying hard not to bite her head off, but there was only so much he could take.

"Can the four of us talk in private?"

Olivia nodded. She had been expecting this for a while now. She was honestly surprised it had taken them this long.

"Sure, let's go up to the cribs."

Cragen watched out his window as his four best detectives headed upstairs. He wasn't an idiot, he had seen the look on Fin's face when he had heard that Olivia had been raped. He also saw the look on Munch's face when Sky called him Grandpa. He was sure he was going to get an earful not only from Fin and Munch, but Elliot too just as soon as Olivia was gone.

* * *

When the four detectives walked into the cribs, Olivia was the first to sit down. She suddenly felt as if she was back in high school sitting in the principals office.

"Care to explain?"

Olivia sighed. If anything, it was harder to tell Fin and Munch than it was to tell Elliot. Fin had always seen her as a little sister, just as she had always seen him as her big brother. She knew that these three men in this room were the most protective of her.

"Long story short. I really don't want to explain the long story again. My friends and I were kidnapped, we were held captive for six days and were raped for the first three, they let us go after six. A few months later I found out I was pregnant. My rapist nor any of my friend's rapists were ever found. Well he came after my daughter after she was born and I ended up having to put Sky in the witness protection program. She's only been back for a couple of years now. Anyway, you know how Sky found Emma, well I had a horrible feeling after the sketch that Sky helped make so I took her to Melinda and had her run Sky's DNA against Emma's, Emma's dad is my rapist. Also, Emma's mom is one of the people who helped kidnap Sky."

Olivia rushed through her story and when she was done she saw the looks on Munch and Fin's faces. Also she noticed that Elliot was flexing his fists. She shot him a look telling him in no uncertain terms to calm down or leave.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Olivia shook her head. She saw the hurt look on Fin's face. She had come clean to Fin about some stuff that even Elliot didn't know, mainly her feelings towards Elliot.

"Because I didn't want you guys to think that I wasn't capable of handling myself. I mean honestly, if I cant take care of myself, how am I supposed to watch your backs in the field?"

Fin shook his head and scooped Olivia up into a hug. He was normally not one for showing emotions, especially in front of his coworkers, but he needed her to know that he didn't think that.

"None of us would ever think that. We've seen you in action Liv. We know that your tougher than us on a good day. You should have told us."

Olivia nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Munch pouted for a second.

"Where's my hug?"

Olivia laughed and pulled away from Fin and Munch drew her into his arms.

"I'm pissed as hell that you didn't tell me, but I understand why you didn't."

Olivia nodded. She knew that she was extremely lucky she wasn't getting screamed at by these three men. They were all three protective and could be hot headed at times.

"Can I ask you why you didn't tell us?"

Olivia turned her attention back to Fin even though she was still wrapped in Munch's arms.

"I was trying to protect my daughter. Nothing more, nothing less."

The two men nodded, understanding completely. Fin knew he would do anything for Ken no matter how much they fought. And John, even though he didn't have children, knew that he would do anything for the people he loved, and that included all four ex wives.

"We better get back downstairs."

Olivia looked over at her partner and saw he looked peeved.

"El, wait a second. Guys we'll meet you down there."

Fin and Munch both quirked their eyebrows but she shooed them away. Once the two were alone she turned her attention back to her best friend.

"El, what's wrong?"

Elliot sighed before saying screw it and pulling his best friend into his arms. She felt so completely right pressed up against his chest that he never wanted to let her go.

"I don't like hearing that you were hurt."

Olivia snuggled deep against him. She loved this man, she had long ago accepted it. However she knew nothing could ever come of it.

"I'm okay though."

Elliot nodded.

"But if Emma is his daughter that means he's somewhere near by. Which means that You, Emma and Sky are all in danger."

Olivia nodded.

"I know. I actually thought about sending Sky, Emma and Sam all into witness protection for a while until we catch them."

Elliot looked at her sharply.

"You planning to go with them?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Not unless I have too. You know I hate a protective detail, how do you think I'd feel in witness protection?"

Elliot laughed knowingly before sobering up and taking a good look at his partner. She was beautiful, every man with eyes could see that. But she was more than that, she was perfect in his eyes. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He loved her.

"I'm sorry."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow.

"For what?"

Elliot smiled sadly.

"For this."

Before Olivia could even contemplate what was going on she felt Elliot's lips press up against hers. All she could think was that nothing had ever felt so right.

* * *

TBC! Yeah I know I said it wasn't going to be an affair and I stick by that. Don't worry, all will become clear next chapter. I just figured I'd give you guys an EO kiss. Also I'd like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! I hope everyone has fun and is safe! Reviews make great Christmas/Holiday presents!!!!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: Honestly, do you think I'd be completely broke after Christmas if I owned anything affiliated with Law and Order: SVU? Alright then. I do however own Sky, Emma, Sam and a multitude of others.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long time in between postings. With the holidays I've just been extremely busy. Hopefully I'll start posting more regularly after this week. Anyway, thanks so much to all those who have reviewed and please keep them coming!

* * *

Olivia couldn't even think. She was in shock. Here she had everything she ever wanted, Elliot pressed up against her, wanting her, yet all she could think about was how wrong it was, yet it felt so right. When her brain finally caught up with her, she realized she was kissing him back. Not only that, she was holding on to him tighter than she had ever held to anyone before. When she realized this, she pushed him away and looked at him with a mixture of shock, lust, love, and anger.

"What the hell was that Elliot!?"

Elliot sighed. He honestly had no idea what had possessed him to do it. Sure he had wanted Olivia for longer than he cared to admit, but he never really thought he'd actually get the chance.

"I'm so sorry Liv. I just…"

Olivia held up her hand to silence him.

"Don't El. If you're just going to say it was in the heat of the moment then just stop. I'm not going to lie to you. I have had feelings for you for years, however there are several problems with what just happened! For one thing, your married!"

Before she could continue Elliot put his hand to her mouth.

"I didn't kiss you in the heat of the moment. I have feelings for you too. It was bad timing, but it's something I've wanted to do for a long time. As for Kathy, yes, we are still married. However, I made the decision last night that I'm leaving. I'm filing for divorce. Her and I can't be together anymore. Our marriage has fallen into one of convience, not love."

Olivia shook her head.

"I'm sorry El. I knew you two were having problems but I didn't think they were that serious. However, I wont be rebound girl and Kathy isn't the only problem. We're partners, it's severally frowned upon for partners to even be friends outside of work let alone date."

Elliot nodded.

"I know this. But I can't help the way I feel Liv."

Olivia stopped objecting and actually thought about it. Truth was, she couldn't stop the way she felt either. She knew that all too well.

"Elliot, if we started something now, it would be an affair. I'd be the other woman, and that's not something I'm willing to be."

Elliot pulled his best friend into his arms and kissed the crown of her head.

"Then how about this? We wait until I'm divorced. Then I'm asking you to let me take you on a date."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow.

"A date?"

Elliot nodded.

"What do you say?"

Olivia smiled softly.

"Ask me again when you're a free man, then I'll consider it."

Elliot pouted for a minute before nodding.

"Deal."

Before either could say (or do) anything else, Fin came into the room with a serious expression on his face.

"Liv?"

Olivia turned towards him with a questionable expression on her face.

"Hmm?"

Fin shook his head. She wasn't going to like this at all, then again, neither was the brooding man standing in front of her.

"Agent Jackson is here to see you."

Olivia felt Elliot stiffen and she desperately wanted to try and squash his fears. However, she knew exactly what Agent Jackson wanted, and she couldn't deny that it scared her too.

"Alright Fin, thanks."

As Fin walked out, Elliot looked at his partner.

"He wants to put you, Sky, Emma and Samantha into WPP doesn't he?"

Olivia shrugged.

"I don't know that for a fact but I have a feeling that's what it is."

Elliot stared into the brown eyes that he had fallen for so long ago.

"What are you going to do?"

Olivia stared back into the baby blues that she could get lost in.

"I told you before I wouldn't go to WPP if I didn't have too. Come with me to talk to them?"

Elliot smiled.

"I'd follow you anywhere."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Let's go partner."

The two detectives headed towards the crib door, towards a decision that could either make or break their future relationship as well as several lives.

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know the ending was sort of cliché. But oh well. As my author's note said, I'll be posting more regularly after this week. It's just the holidays are crazy for me because I have way too many commitments and not enough time. Anyway, please please review! Also if I don't post before then, Have a fun and safe New Year!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing in affiliation with Law and Order: SVU. I do however own Sky, Sam, and Emma.

Author's Note: Okay, I have some bad news for everyone (Good news for me though). My dad surprised me with a trip to Florida. I'm leaving Monday (Jan. 5th ) and wont be back until Monday (Jan. 12th). So I probably wont post a chapter until at least next Monday. However, I'll have plenty of time to write while I'm at the beach so expect lots of updates coming up when I return. Btw! Anyone live near Redington Beach? Tell me in your review and maybe we can hit the beach together!

* * *

As soon as Olivia walked into Cragen's office she was enveloped in muscular arms, arms she knew to be Alexander Jackson.

As soon as they stepped in, Elliot watched as some man he had never met held the woman who he had fallen for so long ago in his arms. His blood boiled but one look at his superior told him he better keep his cool or else he would be out of the decision making process.

"Olivia, Thank god your okay."

The brunette detective pulled out of Jackson's embrace and smiled softly at him.

"You know it's not my own well being I'm concerned about."

Jackson nodded. He had always had a strong urge to protect Olivia. He felt as if she was his little sister. He had wormed her way into his heart quicker than anything, only being second to her daughter.

"I know sweetheart, your worried about Skylar."

Olivia nodded.

"I'm also worried about Emma."

Jackson quirked an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Olivia sighed. She sometimes hated the feds. They never kept anyone very well informed. Then again, she had yet to inform anyone other than her own squad what was going on so it could be her fault as well.

"Emma. The man who raped me? His daughter. Also, Erin? The woman who kidnapped Sky? Her daughter. Yeah, So technically she's Sky's sister. Also right now she's in my temporary custody. Hopefully she'll stay there as I'm filing for permanent custody."

Jackson nodded, knowing she'd explain everything later.

"You know why I'm here Liv."

Elliot glared at the man. Olivia only let people who really knew her call her Liv. He didn't know this guy and he really wanted to know how well he knew his partner.

Olivia nodded.

"You want to put all of us in Witness Protection."

Jackson nodded.

"Yes, I'm assuming the we that you are speaking of includes this Emma as well?"

Olivia nodded.

"I won't go and you know that. I will however put Sam, Emma and Sky in."

Jackson sighed. He knew that she wouldn't want to go, didn't mean he had to like it.

"Do you think Samantha will go?"

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, she wants to keep Sky and Emma safe."

Jackson nodded.

"Call them. You know the drill. We have to make it look real. Tell them they are not to leave the house until we get there."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh…Jackson? There's one slight problem with that. Emma is still in the hospital."

After briefly explaining the situation to the Fed, it was arranged that Emma would "die in surgery", from there she would be taken straight to where they were staying (Olivia explained this all to her over the phone from a secure line) and would be met by Sky and Sam.

* * *

Later that night Olivia sat on her daughter's bed and stared around the room. She had broken down moments after the feds had took Sam and Sky away. She couldn't help but have a bad feeling that it would be the last time she would see her again.

Before she could continue on with those thoughts she heard a knock on the door. She pulled herself up off the bed and when she looked through the peephole she swung to door open to reveal her best friend.

"El, what are you doing here?"

The blue eyed detective held up Chinese food.

"I thought you'd like some company."

Olivia smiled and moved aside to let her partner in.

"Your right, I could."

After locking the door she followed him into the kitchen. When she arrived she was swept up into a tight embrace by the man of her dreams.

"They'll be okay Liv, I promise."

Olivia knew this was dangerous, but she couldn't help but snuggle into his chest.

"I hope so El, I really hope so."

* * *

TBC! I know it was short but I have to pack and shop and such. So please leave me reviews and I promise lots of updates when I get home! Like I said, if anyone lives near Redington Beach, let me know!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from Law and Order: SVU!

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is a belated birthday present to you guys in honor of my 22nd birthday which was yesterday (Tuesday, Jan 13th). My vacation was awesome :D. Anyway, thanks for all the awesome reviews!

* * *

Elliot couldn't help but cherish his time with Olivia. He realized it was silly because he spent every day with her, but it wasn't the same.

Olivia was definitely different than most people he met. He guessed that he was the same way, but he really couldn't tell.

She had the side he called his partner. The one who watched his back in the field every day. The woman who people commonly referred to as "Bad Ass Benson".

Then she had the side that only a small few ever got to witness. That was the side she was wearing right now. The two detectives were currently cuddled up on Olivia's couch watching a horror movie. Elliot was currently sitting up on the couch, with his legs propped up on Olivia's coffee table. Olivia was cuddled up next to him, her arm draped over his stomach and her head pillowed against his chest. A blanket was thrown over them and Elliot's fingers were playing with his best friend's chestnut hair.

"Liv?"

Olivia pulled her attention away from the gore-fest that was on tv to look up into her best friend's blue eyes.

"Hmm?"

Elliot smiled cheekily.

"Do me a favor?"

Olivia quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Don't ever cut your hair short again."

The brunette detective grabbed a throw pillow and smacked her partner upside his head. They had this conversation far too many times in the past. She knew well and good that her best friend preferred her hair longer, truth be told so did she, however it was easier in the field if it was short.

Elliot quickly grabbed a pillow and hit her back, instigating a full out pillow fight.

* * *

Olivia leaned against the door once Elliot had left. She couldn't help the goofy grin on her face.

It had been one of the worst days of her life, having to watch her daughter leave her for the second time. However thanks to Elliot, it turned out to a great night. After the pillow fight, the two detectives spent the rest of their evening cuddling in each other's arms. Both just content to hold the other one.

* * *

Life on Elliot's end however wasn't so pleasant. He was on cloud 9 until he walked in his front door at midnight and saw his wife sitting on the couch.

"Kath?"

The blonde woman looked up at her husband with a glare.

"So you finally decided to come home huh?"

Elliot quirked an eyebrow.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Kathy glared harder.

"I called your cell, however it was off. So I called the station and imagine my surprise to hear from your captain that you were off by 7 and yet it was 10 and you still weren't home."

Elliot closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Where were you Elliot?"

Opening his eyes he stared at his wife for the first time in years. She was his high school sweetheart, the mother of his children, and to be honest, a complete stranger. However, she was still his wife and she deserved to know the truth.

"I was with Olivia."

Kathy nodded, she had already guessed that was the case.

"So you finally decided to admit it huh? So tell me, how long has it been going on?"

Elliot watched his wife in confusion.

"How long has what been going on?"

Kathy threw her hands up in defeat.

"How long has the affair been going on. How long have you been screwing the brains out of your slut partner!?"

By the end of her rant she was shouting at the top of her lungs.

Elliot glared at his wife.

"For one thing, stop shouting, I don't want you waking the kids up. For another thing, don't call Liv a slut. And for a third thing, we are NOT having an affair. As I've told you time and time again, Olivia and I are just friends."

He hated lying, however he wasn't about ready to tell her that he was in love with his partner. He knew she suspected, however suspicion and confirmed truth were two different things.

Kathy sighed in defeat. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that Elliot wasn't cheating on her. However she was upset that her marriage had failed. So it was easier to blame anyone, Olivia for coming into their lives, Elliot for cheating, rather than place the blame where it deserved, which was on her for not being able to make their marriage work.

"You don't see it do you?"

Elliot looked at his wife in confusion.

"See what?"

Kathy sighed sadly.

"Elliot…I want a divorce."

* * *

TBC! Please review. I just started classes again on Monday so updates might not be as frequent as they were for a few weeks, but rest assured they will be up. :D. Thanks for all your support!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! I do however own all the original characters. If your really want a list PM me and I'll send it to you.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! First of all thank you to all those who've reviewed. Also please note that the next few chapters are going to take me a while to get out. I am trying to finish up a fic I've been writing for over a year and I'm down to last ten chapters of it. So I'm trying to concentrate on that fic so I can start updating some of my other ones more. Don't worry, this is NOT going on hiatus, just may be a few days or longer in between chapters. With that out of the way, on to the chapter!

* * *

Elliot looked at his wife in shock. Sure he had been getting ready to file papers, but it was still shocking to hear.

"Why?"

He wasn't sure what prompted his question because he knew his reasons, however he wanted…no needed to hear hers.

Kathy sighed. She loved this man, she truly did, but they weren't meant to be together.

"You know why."

Elliot shook his head.

"Tell me your reasons."

Kathy nodded before sitting back on the chair that she had previously occupied before she yelled. Elliot sat on the couch across from her and waited until she finally spoke up.

"You were my first love. You gave me 4 beautiful kids, and for that I will always love you. But we hardly know each other as adults. Sure we know each other as parents, but as adults? We are strangers."

Elliot nodded.

"Kathy I am so sorry."

Kathy nodded before continuing.

"It's honestly not all your fault. I haven't been the easiest person to get along with recently. And I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating, I know you'd never do it."

Elliot nodded before gathering his wife up in his arms. He would always love this woman, but it was time to let each other go.

"Daddy?"

Elliot and Kathy broke away as they heard the voice of their youngest. Looking up at the stairs the two adults noticed all four of their children were sitting there wide eyed.

"Your getting a divorce?"

Elliot sighed before motioning to his children to come downstairs.

"Guys, you know your mom and I will always love you. But yes, we're getting a divorce."

Elizabeth immediately started to cry. She barely got to see her father as it was, and now she would never see him. Before Elliot could try to say anything, the youngest Stabler ran upstairs to her room.

Maureen watched as her younger sister ran away. She had a feeling this would happen eventually.

"Dad?"

Elliot turned his attention to his oldest and was surprised at how grown up she was being.

"I'll take care of Lizzie. She'll be okay."

Elliot smiled as his daughter kissed his cheek, then her mothers, then walked upstairs to tend to her younger sister. After they were gone the blue eyed detective turned towards his other two children.

"Kathleen? Dickie?"

Dickie sighed.

"I knew you two were fighting, but why now? Why decide now to get a divorce?"

Kathy sighed as well.

"Dickie, your dad and I will always love each other, but we're not right for each other either."

Dickie nodded.

"I'm going to go check on Lizzie and Maureen."

Elliot watched his son walk upstairs sadly. He knew that the young boy just didn't want to cry in front of his older sister.

"Katie? What about you?"

Kathleen shrugged.

"I guess I knew it was coming, doesn't mean I have to like it."

Kathy nodded.

"Your right."

Kathleen sighed.

"Where will we live?"

Kathy and Elliot looked at each other before Elliot answered.

"Your mom and I will talk about that and then we'll talk to you kids. Most likely you guys and your mom will stay here."

Kathleen nodded and without saying another word she headed up to spend time with her siblings.

"That went well."

Elliot shook his head.

"I really didn't want them to find out like this."

Kathy smiled sadly.

"Would it have made any difference how they found out?"

Elliot sighed but conceded.

"Good point."

Before either could respond Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Stabler."

"Hey Elliot, sorry to wake you but we got a problem."

Elliot was confused. Fin never called him, it was always either Cragen or Olivia.

"What's the problem?"

Fin sighed into the phone.

"Dispatch just picked up a 911 call. Man, it came from Olivia's address."

* * *

TBC! Yeah I know, suspense! Lol. Anyway, it may be a few days before I update again but hopefully it'll be soon. Please review!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I cannot believe this story has over 500 reviews! Makes me smile! Anyway, sorry it's been so long in between chapters but as I said last chapter, I'm busy working on finishing a story I started in 2007 so that's been taking up a lot of my time, plus school. Also I'm terribly sorry about how short this chapter is but I figured you'd rather have a short chapter so you could stop worrying about what happened with Liv. So anyway, here's chapter 43!

* * *

_Last Chapter: _

"_Stabler."_

"_Hey Elliot, sorry to wake you but we got a problem."_

_Elliot was confused. Fin never called him, it was always either Cragen or Olivia._

"_What's the problem?"_

_Fin sighed into the phone._

"_Dispatch just picked up a 911 call. Man, it came from Olivia's address."_

* * *

There were very few times in his life that he actually thanked god that he was a cop, but this was definitely one of them. He had his badge, his gun, and his lights on as he flew through town trying to get to his partners side. Fin hadn't given him any details other than to head over to Olivia's apartment, quickly.

* * *

Olivia woke up and the first thing she noticed was the splitting headache.

"Ugh."

Cragen smiled down at her.

"Nice to see you with us."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What's going on?"

Cragen sighed.

"You don't remember?"

Olivia tried to sit up and with Cragen's help succeeded.

"I remember calling 911 and then nothing."

"Hey baby girl, how ya feeling?"

The brunette detective smiled at her co-worker.

"Other than my head hurts like hell, I'm fine."

Fin nodded.

"Elliot and Munch are on their way."

Olivia winced.

"You called El?"

Fin nodded again.

"Yeah, he's your partner and he needed to know. So you know the drill, what happened?"

Before she could respond her door flew open causing her to jump and before she could react she was pulled towards the chest of a big brooding Irish man.

"Thank god Liv! Fin didn't tell me anything other than a 911 call came from your house! Thank god your okay. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Olivia put her hand over her partners mouth to quiet his ramble.

"El, I'm fine. Just got a headache. Chill."

Elliot nodded and after realizing they weren't alone he quickly released his partner, ignoring her silent laughter. Fin decided to bring them back on topic so he cleared his throat.

"Anyway! As I was saying before I was interrupted, you know the drill baby girl. Spill it."

Olivia nodded and sat back down on the couch.

"Well last night Elliot and I hung out until around midnight and then when he left I decided to do some cleaning as I wasn't tired. So then around 1 I heard someone knocking on my door. Well I assumed it was Elliot telling me we had a case so I didn't even bother looking through the peep-hole and I just hoped the door. A man with a ski mask came in with a gun to my hand and asked where Emma was. I told them she died in surgery which was the story the feds concocted, well apparently he didn't believe me as he said the hospital wouldn't release Emma's body to them. So anyway, I told him I didn't know why and he called me a liar, saying Emma's father wanted his daughter back and all sorts of stuff and then he hit me. So I tried to keep him away from me but he was too strong. Luckily he backed me into the corner of the kitchen where there was a vase so when he turned his head a little I hit him over the head with the vase, knocking him out. I ran to the living room, called 911 and told them what was going on. However he came back right as I got finished and knocked me out. And now here we are."

Cragen nodded.

"Alright well thank god the feds have Emma, Samantha and Sky. I don't even want to think of what would have happened if they were still here. We have a few sets of fingerprints to run through the system and two blood samples. One is yours and one I'm guessing is the man who attacked you."

Olivia nodded.

"Now grab some clothes and such, you're staying at the station until we can get these guys. I don't want them coming back and hurting you."

Olivia started to argue that she was perfectly capable of defending herself but after seeing the looks on all four guys (Munch had walked in during her story) faces, she decided to just nod and pack a bag.

* * *

"I want one of you to stay with Liv at all times. I don't want to have to get a protective detail on her as I know she wont like that so I'm leaving it up to you three."

The three detectives nodded before looking at each other, trying to decide who would stay with her that night before Elliot spoke up.

"I will. Kathy and I decided to file for divorce tonight so I'm thinking I should stay at the station tonight anyway. Liv and I will be fine in the cribs.

Cragen nodded before heading over to talk to CSU about what they had found, Fin and Munch walked out the door and headed towards their own cars, leaving Elliot to stand and wait for Olivia, silently vowing that he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

* * *

TBC! Like I said, I know it's short but it's better than nothing. Anyway, please review!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to post a chapter. School has been hectic and it's only going to get worse as the classes continue to get harder. So just be patient with me. I have no plans to discontinue or put this story on hiatus, it's just going to take me a while in between chapters.

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_I want one of you to stay with Liv at all times. I don't want to have to get a protective detail on her as I know she wont like that so I'm leaving it up to you three."_

_The three detectives nodded before looking at each other, trying to decide who would stay with her that night before Elliot spoke up. _

"_I will. Kathy and I decided to file for divorce tonight so I'm thinking I should stay at the station tonight anyway. Liv and I will be fine in the cribs._

_Cragen nodded before heading over to talk to CSU about what they had found, Fin and Munch walked out the door and headed towards their own cars, leaving Elliot to stand and wait for Olivia, silently vowing that he wouldn't let her out of his sight._

* * *

"Ugh, I really hate these damn beds."

Elliot laughed. The two detectives had finally reached the station and now were setting up their beds in the cribs.

"I know the feeling. They are hard as rocks."

Olivia nodded.

"I still think it's stupid that we have to stay here. I understand why you guys are staying near me, but why can't we just stay at my place? Or get a hotel?"

Elliot gave Olivia a look at the word hotel that she didn't see because her back was turned.

"Capt said it was because it's safer here, but I think it's because 1PP doesn't want to authorize the funds for it."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I would pay for my own damn hotel."

Elliot nodded.

"Yeah well unfortunately that's not an option."

Olivia sighed.

"What the hell are we going to do? I am definitely not tired."

Elliot yawned.

"Well I sure am."

Olivia laughed but sighed, knowing that if she didn't at least act like she was going to sleep, Elliot wouldn't sleep, and no one wanted to see Elliot sleep deprived.

"Do you mind if I turn on some music? It'll help me sleep."

Elliot nodded and took the bunk closest to the door while Olivia turned on a soft rock station on the radio she had brought with her.

"Night Liv."

Olivia smiled as her partner turned off the light.

"Night El."

* * *

It was only an hour later when Olivia threw herself into a sitting position, pulling herself out of a nightmare with a scream.

Elliot heard it and jumped out of bed, his gun trained on the door. When he realized no one was there, he turned his attention to his partner and for the first time noticed her tear stained face and fear filled eyes. After quickly putting the gun on his bed he ran over to her side.

"What's wrong Liv?"

Olivia turned towards her partner and tears filled her eyes.

"I had a nightmare."

She said in a small voice.

"Want to talk about it?"

Olivia shook her head, trying desperately to disentangle the memories from her brain.

"El?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Will you lay with me?"

Elliot smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Liv."

The blue eyed detective pulled his cot over so it was right next to Olivia's and placed his gun on the far side of it. Olivia quirked an eyebrow.

"Just in case."

She nodded and scooted over so she was pressed up against the wall. Elliot curled up under the tiny blanket and pulled his partner into his arms, her head falling on his chest. There was not nearly enough room for two people, but neither cared as Olivia was half on top of Elliot.

The two detectives slept soundly for the rest of the night, Elliot laying on his back with Olivia half on top of him, clinging to his shirt with clenched hands, while one of Elliot's hands was wrapped around her and the other was entangled in her hair.

And that's exactly how Fin and Munch found them in the morning.

* * *

TBC! I know it was short, but I have two papers due Wednesday and I hardly have any time on my hands. Please review! Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far! Keep them coming!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this has taken so long. School has been kicking my ass and I've got like no time on my hands. Hence the reason this is so short. Please bare with me as this semester is difficult and my focus has to be on my studies!

* * *

_  
Last Chapter:_

_She nodded and scooted over so she was pressed up against the wall. Elliot curled up under the tiny blanket and pulled his partner into his arms, her head falling on his chest. There was not nearly enough room for two people, but neither cared as Olivia was half on top of Elliot._

_The two detectives slept soundly for the rest of the night, Elliot laying on his back with Olivia half on top of him, clinging to his shirt with clenched hands, while one of Elliot's hands was wrapped around her and the other was entangled in her hair._

_And that's exactly how Fin and Munch found them in the morning._

* * *

Fin smirked at the sight in front of him.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday."

Munch tried to stifle his laugh but it came out anyway, causing Elliot and Olivia to both sit up quickly.

When they realized it was just Munch and Fin, they glared.

"What are you laughing about?"

Munch couldn't answer as he was still laughing so Fin answered for him.

"You two all cuddled up on the cots. Better be glad Capt didn't come in here instead."

Olivia shrugged.

"Oh well if he did. I had a nightmare last night if you must know and I was upset so El laid with me and I guess we both fell asleep."

Olivia knew it was bending the truth slightly, but she didn't care.

Fin didn't look like he bought it.

"Uh huh, you two both have clothes on?"

Elliot glared at Fin hard but Olivia simply pushed the covers off of both of them, revealing their fully clothed figures.

"Anymore questions?"

Fin shook his head, slightly disappointed.

"No I guess not."

Olivia nodded.

"Alright then, now if you boys will excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower."

The three men nodded, slightly perturbed at being called 'boys'.

Olivia grabbed her shower caddy and slipped past the men, heading towards the shower.

Elliot was still staring after her, wishing for the first time that Olivia wasn't the only female cop in the unit as he didn't like her being left alone for any extended period of time.

Fin and Munch noticed his stare and broke out into laughter again.

Elliot noticed and rolled his eyes at his two co-workers.

"Oh shut up you two."

* * *

TBC! I know it was short, but I figured you'd want something rather than nothing, so here's a little something to keep you occupied until I have time to update with a longer chapter. Please review!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

Author's Note: To those of you who were upset by my last author's note, I will apologize. I am not, nor will I ever, abandon this story. I also didn't mean to put that Author's Note into the SVU story. I only meant to put it into my HP and Buffy stories as they draw the same crowd. I did delete the author's note, so once again I am sorry.

* * *

Olivia sighed as she stepped into the steamy water. It definitely felt good on her aching muscles. She loved sleeping in Elliot's arms, she just wished they could have slept on a more comfortable mattress.

"Liv?"

Olivia jumped slightly.

"Casey?"

From inside the shower stall she heard Casey laugh.

"Yeah, it's me. The boys didn't want you in here by yourself so they sent me in to 'babysit' you."

Olivia glared at the wall.

"They did, did they?"

Casey winced outside. She should have just told Olivia that they needed to talk or something.

"Don't get mad at them Liv. They're just worried about you. At least they remembered me, they were originally talking about who was going to come in here themselves. I thought Elliot was going to blow a gasket at the thought of any of the guys in here."

Olivia laughed.

"Yeah well, it would have served him right, he needs to know that I can take care of myself."

Casey laughed as well.

"Maybe you should walk out there in a towel. See how quickly Elliot picks you up and drags you back up here."

Olivia cracked up at the mental picture the thought brought.

"Casey, you are a card."

Casey grinned.

"Honey, I'm the whole damn deck."

Olivia smiled and continued to take her shower, neither woman ever realizing they weren't completely alone.

* * *

Long after the two women of the 1-6 left the shower room, a masked man slipped out the window and down into a waiting car.

"Did you get everything you needed?"

The man shook his head at his woman counterpart.

"No, but I will. They didn't talk about much, only that some guy named Elliot, who I realized was Benson's partner, was really protective of her."

The woman smiled.

"Why don't we use him as bait? Figure out who means more to her."

Both grinned evil smiles, thinking of Olivia who was completely oblivious.

* * *

TBC! Yes another short chapter, but it was out a lot quicker. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Please review!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing you recognize!

Author's Note: Yes, another short chapter. I'm sorry they have been so short but school's kicking my ass and I just don't have a lot of time. The time that I do have has been used on my site. Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed! I didn't get nearly as many reviews last chapter as I have previously. If your losing interest in this story or it's dragging out to long, please let me know. I'll try and speed it up a little bit. I'm going on vacation in April so hopefully I'll have time to write a few chapters while laying on the beach. Anyway, on to the chapter.

* * *

_Last Chapter:  
_

_Olivia cracked up at the mental picture the thought brought._

"Casey, you are a card."

Casey grinned.

"Honey, I'm the whole damn deck."

Olivia smiled and continued to take her shower, neither woman ever realizing they weren't completely alone.  


* * *

"Come on Liv! Please?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at her female best friend.

"Casey, why would I do that?"

Casey grinned an evil smile.

"Because it would be hilarious!"

Olivia smiled, and agreed with that.

"While yes, it would be hilarious, also I'd probably get punched in my face or something. I mean seriously, Elliot would kill me, or Fin and Munch, or if Elliot didn't kill me, Cragen definitely would."

Casey smiled.

"Just so happens that Cragen is out for the rest of the day. He's already left assignments on everyone's desks and the four of you are technically in charge, but for the most part everyone is on their own."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Still doesn't mean that I'm going to go traipsing down to the squad room in a towel!"

Casey smirked.

"Oh yes you are!"

Before Olivia could respond, Casey had gathered up her pants and top that she brought with her, as well as her bag that had everything else in it and ran cackling out of the cribs, leaving Olivia standing in only her lacy black bra and black bikini style underwear.

Olivia stood gaping like a fish out of water for a few seconds before shrugging. All the guys in the precinct had seen her at the pool for their annual pool parties so they'd seen her in a bikini. She looked down quickly to make sure that everything was for the most part covered and nodded, seeing as her bikini covered just a little less than what she was wearing now.

Without another thought, she ran after Casey. Luckily there were not many people in the squad room as it was still so early. Munch and Fin stood gaping at the normally unflappable detective, Casey was laughing like a mad woman and Elliot was glaring at everyone. Before Olivia could even think about running any further, she was suddenly hoisted over Elliot's shoulders and quickly being taken back to the cribs.

"ELLIIOT! She has my fucking clothes!"

Elliot continued walking but screamed at Casey.

"Get up here and give her her clothes back!"

Casey continued to laugh but followed the two detectives back towards the cribs…

All the while leaving Fin and Munch with their mouths still open in shock.

* * *

TBC! Some humor for ya. Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will hopefully have some action in it.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

Author's Note: After thinking long and hard about it, I've decided to split up Lost and Found into two or more stories. Never fear, I am not abandoning it, I just realized that this is Chapter 48 and I am hardly into the complete plot. So this chapter will be the last one for Lost and Found. HOWEVER, I will hopefully be starting the sequel soon. I just need some time to finish up the other fics so I can get back on track with this one. I will also put an author's note when the sequel is up. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D

* * *

Olivia P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that this was happening to me! Not only did my best friend steal my clothing, but I stupidly chased her OUT INTO THE SQUAD ROOM IN FRONT OF MY CO-WORKERS! And now to top it all off, I'm slumped over Elliot's shoulder like a rag doll…naked.

"What were you thinking?"

I listened to him rant and rave at me, not even bothering to take a breath as his face was getting more red by the second.

"Elliot!"

He stopped when I finally yelled, thankfully. I was worried about oxygen not getting to his brain.

"Can you PLEASE leave while I change?"

He then seemed to realize that he was looking at a completely naked Olivia Benson…wow…that's flattering…note the sarcasm.

Haha, I had never seen Elliot blush. It would have been extremely amusing if I wouldn't have been so mortified myself.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V.

Without saying a word, the red-faced Elliot Stabler turned and walked away, glaring once more at Casey as she went inside to hand Olivia her clothes. There were two options, stay up here and argue with Olivia some more, or go downstairs and start yelling at Munch and Fin…

Option number 2 won.

As soon as Elliot walked downstairs he realized that something wasn't right…

Where were Fin and Munch? Why weren't the other detectives begging him for answers.

"Stabler!"

Elliot turned around and noticed his boss was looking at him with a tortured expression on his face.

"What's up Capt?"

Cragen sighed sadly, he really didn't want to have to give the news to his best detective.

"Stabler, get Benson and Novak and then come into my office. Now."

Elliot knew that look, something had happened. He has no idea what or to who the something had happened too, but something had. Before he could go upstairs Olivia and Casey were behind him.

"What'd Capt say?"

Elliot smiled sadly at his partner, best friend, and soon hopefully more.

"Something happened Liv."

Olivia immediately felt a cold hand of fear grab her heart and turn it painfully.

"Let's go."

As soon as the trio walked in, Olivia immediately noticed that they were shooting sympathetic looks their way… but they weren't directed at her…they were directed at…

"Elliot, I have some news that you need to know."

Elliot immediately looked towards Cragen.

"What is it Capt?"

Cragen looked at Elliot for a long moment before answering.

"Elliot…Kathy was murdered."

Olivia gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, Casey immediately went and stood by Munch, and Elliot just stared at his boss.

"What?"

Olivia put her arm around Elliot waist…giving him as much comfort as she could without making it obvious. She knew he hated to show weakness, to anyone, including her.

"Kathy was killed…by someone looking for you and Olivia."

Olivia stared at her partner for a long time and then turned to her boss after realizing he was in shock.

"How do you know they were looking for us?"

Cragen ran his hands through his hair.

"He left a note, I'll spare you the exact details but the gist of it was that he was looking for you two, and both of your children."

Olivia gasped again. The word 'children' seemed to bring Elliot out of his funk.

"Are the kids alright?"

Cragen nodded.

"They're fine."

Before he could speak further a team of FBI agents walked in with Elliot's family. He immediately went to them and gathered them all in his arms.

"Olivia…Elliot…we're sending the two of you and the rest of the Stabler gang into WIP with Sky, Emma and Sam."

Olivia wanted to argue, but looking at Elliot holding his children to him, she knew that they had to go. And if she refused, so would Elliot. Instead of arguing with him, instead of begging him to go without her, she simply nodded.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

THE END! Okay, this chapter was terrible and I'm embarrassed to post it. However once again, sequel will be out as soon as I finish up a few of my others (which shouldn't take long as I'm down to the end on two of them). Please please review this chapter. The more reviews, the faster the sequel will be up. Thanks to all those who have kept reviewing! You guys are amazing!


	49. SEQUEL AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE REGARDING THE SEQUEL OF THIS STORY!**

**SORRY FOR THE TEASER! This is an author's note and it's important that you read it if you want to see a sequel!**

I'm trying to get back into writing after taking a bit of a break. I know there are several of my fics that are in need of sequels...my question is...which one do you want first?

I have a **poll up on my profile** and I'll close it in one week and start writing a sequel on whichever one is requested the most!

**The options are as follows:**

Lost and Found: Law and Order: SVU

Meant to Be: Harry Potter

Never Known: Twilight

Sacrifice: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Let me know which one you'd like to see by **voting on the poll on my profile!** **PLEASE DO NOT REPLY TO THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WTIH YOUR VOTE AS IT WONT BE COUNTED!**


	50. Author's Note!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone! Okay, so the votes have been tallied and here are the numbers!**

**Never Known Sequel- 65**

**Meant To Be Sequel- 37**

**Lost and Found Sequel- 32**

**Sacrifice Sequel- 18**

**Which means that the Sequel to Never Known as won. I have already posted the first chapter of it and you can find it on my profile. Thank you to all those who have voted!  
**


End file.
